Chaos Is Rising
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: Isaac's year was already off to a bumpy start. And now that the mystery girl who'd saved him was back, it wasnt going to calm down anytime soon. Especially since no one knew why she was here and an alpha pack wanted her dead.
1. Breathe

**Hey there! So this is my first Teen Wolf fic and I'm kind of nervous. I spent all day rewatching the first episode, especially. And in my head, the girl isnt dead. And if she is, that would be the dumbest thing ever to kill someone so bad ass off, but she isnt dead. She's somewhere, waiting for the right time to save Isaac. This fic is going to be semi canon and it's going to somewhat follow the plot line but focus more on Isaac and The Girl. They're the main characters but god it's hard to write a fic without the other characters playing a role too. So it's kinda like season 3 but less deaths. Well let me not say less. People will die but Boyd and Erica are off limits! (still bitter) So I hope you enjoy this... on with the show!**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Breathe**

**P**ain was the first thing Isaac felt as he rose from his place on the cot. Pain in his throat, pain in his sides, pain all the way from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" he asked, his head pounding harder the more he spoke. His skin crawled, as if it was trying to detach itself from his body. He blinked several times, his eyes burning from the dryness and his tongue sticking to the top of his mouth.

"What girl?" Scott asked, taking a step closer to the newly awaken boy.

"The girl... The one with the motorcycle... The one who saved me." Isaac attempted to stand but failed, wincing in pain as he touched the back of his neck, feeling his head swim.

"Take it easy," Derek said, his deep voice booming in the spacious loft. "What girl are you talking about?"

"The one... The two guys... They were... Chasing us..." Isaac's heart pounded in his chest, feeling like it would bounce into his throat at any minute. He couldn't breath, his hands felt clammy and he felt his stomach flip.

"He's having a panic attack," Stiles said, moving to place his hand on Isaac's bare shoulder. "Okay buddy, I'm going to need you to stick your head between your legs and take a few deep breaths."

Scott and Stiles shared a worried look as Isaac did as Stiles instructed. His eyes watered as he breathed through his nose, his lungs filling with much-needed air.

"We have to find her," he croaked out after a few seconds.

"We will," Scott spoke in a reassuring tone. "I'll go back to the hospital and ask my mom, okay?"

"I'm going with you," Isaac replied, rising and shrugging Stiles' hand from off his shoulder.

"The hell you are," Derek moved, blocking his way. "You still aren't done healing. Until then you aren't helping anyone."

"She saved my life, I can't just sit here!" Isaac challenged.

"If you go out there and you run into the Alpha pack, they will finish what they started. So sit down!"

Isaac wanted to protest. He wanted to push Derek out of the way but knew he could barely even stand on his own two feet for much longer without collapsing. He took a shaky breath before stepping back, leaning against the table near him.

"What if she isn't there?" he asked, a nervous look in his eyes. "What if the Alpha who drugged me, got her."

"Then we'll find her," Derek said, eyeing Isaac so that he got the point.

"Yeah," Scott agreed.

Isaac nodded, not sure if he trusted Derek fully yet to keep him to his word. But he trusted Scott and he knew that if he said he'd find the girl, then he was going to do just that.

* * *

She could feel them as they entered the locker room. All five of them after one girl. Her breath hitched, as she heard the claws scrape against the floor. She clenched her eyes close, breathing out steadily. She wasn't afraid, no. But she knew this wouldn't end well for her. She clutched the broom stick tight to her chest, gulping as she tried to slow her heart down. She jumped out from behind the lockers, facing the pack and wielding her weapon, a determined look on her face. The twins growled loudly at her, and if it weren't for the position she was in, she would have rolled her eyes. Typical men. Get their asses kicked by a girl and can never live it down. They watched her, menacingly and she held tightly to the stick. This was annoying her. The silence and stillness of it all.

"Well are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" she challenged.

Aiden was the first to come at her. He was always the more angry of the twins, grooming himself to become a miniature Ennis. The girl dodged him, bending backwards as his fist attempted to connect with her face. She swung her stick, hitting the large werewolf over the head with it. She watched it fall to the ground in several small wood fragments. Aiden smirked, seeing that she was without a weapon and charged her, flying back as the air pulled around him and the girl's hand connected with his chest. Ethan growled, seeing his brother hit the lockers and swiped at her legs, trying to knock her down. But the girl anticipated that, jumping high into the air to avoid his claws. What she didn't expect was Ennis, catching her midair by the throat, and slamming her to the ground. She gasped, feeling the air get knocked out of her body. Ennis released her, only to have Kali place her foot on the girl's throat. Her claws clenched dangerously close to her wind pipe.

"Don't you wear shoes?" the girl squeaked.

Kali pressed down harder, wishing she could crush this girl.

"Your mouth will get you into trouble little girl," Kali hissed.

The girl looked up as Deucalion stalked toward her, squatting so that he was on her level. He pulled his glasses off, his eyes red with rage and the pupils a dark, milky silver.

He smirked. "Beautiful yet, defiant."

"Because I know you're afraid of him."

"Of teenage a boy?" Deucalion scoffed.

"Of the man he'll become," she said confidently. Nothing scared Deucalion, except for what he knew was coming to him and his kind.

His jaw ticked before he rose from his squatting position.

"I'm aware of a potential threat. But someone once told me that the best way of eliminating a threat, potential or not, is to have someone else do it for you."

The girl stared at the blind alpha's back, trying to decipher what he meant. Realization hit her with a heavy pang. Why hadn't she thought of it? "Derek."

Deucalion smirked, turning on his heels to face her. He signaled to Kali to release the girl right before he wrapped his frigid, dry hands around her neck, lifting her into the air so that her feet dangled off the ground. He cocked his head to the side, sighing heavily.

"So much potential. Wasted." He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "You were always my favorite."

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes bulged as his grip tightened. Leave it to him to kill her in the most human way possible. She attempted to summon as much strength as possible, knowing this was her only way out. Deucalion followed her eyes as they grew glossy, almost as if he was staring into her soul so that he could see the last amount of life, drain from her. The girl used her last bit of power, feeling her body tingle and vibrate while her ears popped. The locker room was slowly no longer the locker room and Deucalion's hand was no longer around her throat. She heard a faint growl of anger as the world changed around her and her body met an icy, cement floor. She groaned, hating how she always landed face down.

"It's you," a soft voice said, standing near her. She sat up, glancing in the direction of the voice, her strength diminishing as her brown eyes met troubled blue ones.

"Isaac?" she managed to breath out, just before losing consciousness. Isaac sped over to her, feeling his head throb harder as he caught her, just before she fully hit the ground. He held her close, looking over her body and wondering how she'd managed to get here in Derek's loft. Stiles sauntered into the room, freezing when he saw the girl.

"Uh, who the hell is that?"

"It's her." Isaac looked up, still holding her, and still confused. "It's the girl."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Kinda short. I just wanted to dip my toe in the pool, see how you guys liked it. I dont really want to have it where Isaac sees her and BANG he falls in love. I want him to be intrigued by her and protective because she saved his life. I thought about tossing a love triangle in here between Isaac/The Girl/Scott but I hate love triangles and I really would rather not go through the hassle of who will she choose. There are enough love triangles in pop culture now and it's almost lazy writing to spice up a storyline that most likely doesnt need spicing. Let me know. No, yes. Do I need to stop and never write Teen Wolf fanfiction again or do I need to continue? Let me know what you think of this chapter. So please review! :)**


	2. A Girl Called Mystery

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf or it's characters. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! On with Ch. 2!**

* * *

**Ch. 2 A Girl Called Mystery**

**_I_**saac leaned against the table, staring down at the motionless girl on the cot. She'd been unresponsive for several minutes now, and he was trying to keep the panic rising in his chest at bay.

"But how did she get here?" Stiles asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you, I dont know. I felt air, looked up, and there she was." Isaac was really getting tired of Stiles' presence.

"Well is she alive?"

"I can barely hear her heart beat," Scott mentioned, looking back at an anxious Isaac. "I'm going to take her to Dr. D." He moved to get the girl but stopped when Derek came down the stairs.

"I'll take her."

Everyone turned to stare at Derek, shocked.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"If there's a chance she knows where Erica and Boyd are, I'm taking it. I'll take her, you get back to being a teenager Scott." His words were laced with venom and from the glare Scott was shooting him, he knew it was a dig at him attempting to have a peaceful year.

"I'm not exactly a normal teenager, _Derek,_" he said.

"But isn't that what you're trying to be? Normal?" Derek challenged, taking a step towards Scott.

"I'm trying to stay out of trouble, that's it. But since you went an entire summer without telling me about an alpha pack and that my friends were missing-"

Derek rolled his eyes, cutting Scott off. "Friends?" You barely even talked to them."

"Sorry, but I spent most of last year trying to stop them and _you_ from killing Lydia and then from killing Jackson."

"Would you two stop!" Isaac shouted, looking between them. "She could be dying while you two are standing here, arguing. If you want to stay here and do that, be my guest but can you wait until after we figure out what the hell is going on?"

Derek and Scott looked at one another. This fight wasn't over. It would never be.

"I'll take her," Scott said again, moving to lift her into his arms. His skin burned from the heat coming off her. "Why is she so hot?"

"Seriously, now is not the time to find a dying girl attractive," Stiles said.

"No," Scott shook his head. "I mean literally, she's hot. Like her temperature is burning my skin."

Scott stared down at her, noticing the blood trickle down from her forehead. Her skin was dull under the lights and her hair lacked the shine most had. He moved to wipe the slow trickling blood from her face but froze when her eyes burst open and she grabbed his arm. He would have screamed out in pain if he could, but it was like his voice was caught in his throat, his eyes wide with horror. His skin was scorching, right where she'd touched him. He groaned out in pain, feeling her grip tighten.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, turning, looking between his best friend and the now awake girl. "Scott?!"

But he wouldn't answer. He couldn't. The veins in his arms pumped with dark blood, crawling up his arm and chest before reaching his face. He was absorbing her pain and it was becoming too much for him to handle.

"Scott!" Derek shouted, pushing Scott's hand out of the girl's grasp. He fell to the ground, his heart beating as if he'd ran a triathlon. The girl sat up straight, confused, breathing quickly, her eyes barely open.

"Scott," Stiles said, helping his friend up from the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, dusting himself off and eyeing the girl intently.

"Where am I?" she groaned, looking around at the loft. She touched her forehead, closing her eyes in pain. She moved to get off the cot, only to fall back, weak.

"Just stay there," Isaac spoke softly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

A small smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him. "You're alive."

"So are you," he smiled back.

"You know next time, you should really listen when someone tells you to hold on," she said, staring at him through hooded eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked.

She grinned one last time before losing consciousness, her head rolling to the side.

Isaac eyed Scott and Derek, a worried look on his face. "We have to do something."

"Sleeping Beauty is going to have to wait," Stiles said, holding up his phone for Scott to view. He stared at the picture, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"What is that?"

"Lydia said some girl with a bad case of split ends, her words not mine, came up to her and Allison during school and grabbed them, leaving that marking on their arms. She thinks it's nothing but Allison is convinced it means something."

Everyone turned to look at the unconscious girl on the cot, suspiciously.

"You dont think their girl is our girl do you?" Isaac asked.

"I do," Derek said, moving towards her. "And if she's going around leaving marks like that, god knows what else she might do. "

Isaac shifted, blocking Derek's way.

"You just saw that picture the same as I did Isaac, she grabbed them. She hurt Scott, now move!"

"I cant," Isaac said. "She saved my life. She didnt even know me and she could have been killed but she saved me. I cant let you just take her."

Derek's jaw ticked, glaring at his beta.

"There's something else," Stiles continued. "Lydia said the girl was asking for Scott."

"Me? Why me?"

Stiles shrugged. "Whatever is going on, cant be good. You saw the freaky crap she just pulled before passing out again."

"Maybe we should wait until she wakes up to determine if she's here to hurt us or not," Scott bargained. "Then we can take her to Dr. D if we need to."

"She already hurt you, so there isn't anything to determine," Derek spoke, loudly.

"You aren't touching her Derek," Isaac said, a new found strength egging him on.

"And you're going to stop me? You were just attacked by a pack of alphas who want _her_ dead. You dont have the strength to fight me on this." Derek took another step and Isaac shrunk a bit. But he wasn't going to back down.

"But she does. She took on those alphas and got us out of there, what makes you think she cant fight you?" Isaac said.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid! If she can take on two alphas and come out of it alive, she's too dangerous to have around. She could be a hunter for all I know."

"What if she knows where Boyd and Erica are? You cant kill her," Scott said.

"And I cant leave her here either, so what do you suggest Scott?"

"I'll watch her," Isaac piped up. "I can watch her and when she wakes up, we can ask her everything we need to know."

"I'll watch her too," Scott said, nodding to Isaac. "As long as she doesn't do what she did before, it was kind of weird."

Derek glared at the two boys, clenching his fists by his side before growling and giving up. "Fine! But if she kills either of you, dont expect your deaths to be avenged." And with that, he stormed out of the loft, leaving them with the unconscious girl.

"Thank you," Isaac said, looking at Scott. "For backing me up."

"No problem." Scott shrugged in response. He glanced at Stiles from the corner and chuckled. "So much for a peaceful, drama, free year."

* * *

Isaac refused to fall asleep. He needed to stay up and watch her in case she woke up. He noticed her chest rise and fall in a slow, even pattern, practically lulling him to sleep. But he caught himself, over and over, shaking off the drowsiness and keeping his eyes on her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, remembering how safe he felt with her on the motorbike. When was the last time he truly felt safe? He couldn't remember. He'd gone from dangerous situation to the next in a flash. From being hunted and abused by his father to being hunted by an alpha pack and Argents.

His eyes traced the outline of her face, from the top of her forehead to the tip of her chin, wondering along the way, what her name was. He made a mental note to ask her when she woke up, right after thanking her for saving his life.

"You know if you stare any harder, she might disappear," Scott chuckled, sitting down on the opposite side of the cot. He lifted his leg over his lap, sighing as his back rested against the back of the wall.

"You really could have went home with Stiles, Scott," Isaac said, looking over at the clock and the now dark sky. They'd been there for hours, in the same position, watching her as she slept. Had it been any other situation, two guy watching one girl sleep would have been seen as creepy. But since this situation was life or death, Isaac didnt allow himself to think about how weird this was.

"I know. But I told my mom I had things to do and I'd be home in the morning before school. She was pissed since I said I'd try my hardest to form some type of 'normal' but, maybe _this _is my normal. Alpha packs, mystery girls, missing friends. Besides, you aren't strong enough to stop her if she tries anything yet."

"She wont," he replied quickly, confidence in his voice

"I know you believe that. And I want to believe it too. But what she did to me, like she forced me to take her pain away..." he trailed off.

"What?" Isaac asked, waiting for him to finish.

Scott shook his head. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

Isaac wanted to continue the conversation but stopped when he noticed the girl, stirring. She let out a soft whimper, her eyes blinking a few times as she took a shallow breath.

Scott and Isaac both moved to her sides, hovering over her.

"Water," she struggled to say, her small hands flying to her throat.

Isaac moved, probably too quickly, to grab a bottle of water off the table. It was warm but it was something. Her cracked it open quickly, nearly spilling it all over her face.

"Here," he said, holding the bottle to her mouth as she shakily sat up, drinking from it. She took a few sips before resting her head back on the cot and sighing.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I will be," she blinked, looking between Scott and Isaac before scanning the room. "You know there's a lot of oxygen in this room, not just over here right?"

They snapped out of it, backing away from her to give her some space

"Sorry," they said together.

She used her still weak arms to push herself up so that she was sitting upright. She could see the question in both boy's eyes. Who was she? How did she get here? Was she there to kill them? She waited, wondering which one would ask first.

"What's your name?" Isaac questioned, confirming her thoughts.

"Kaelen," she answered, looking out ahead of her. "My name's Kaelen."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Back again with another chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer than the first chapter. I've been writing this like crazy because I finally figured out what I wanted the girl to be after much research (google) Oh and her name, what do you think? Google again, helped me out and originally Kaelen is a boys name and it's Gaelic (and for fans of the show, you know that everything is Gaelic this season) for warrior and lets be real, the girl's a warrior. Let me know what you guys think she is supernatural wise. She definitely isnt human, I'll tell you that. Follow up chapters to the first chapter of a story always leave me nervous because I have no idea if it's going to be good or not or if it's going to mold with the start of the story. So leave me some thoughts on this chapter. **

**XOXO**


	3. Where My Demons Hide

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! I'm back with another chapter! Now, I've decided that I'm not necessarily going along with S3 storyline. In my head I had it that it would go side by side with it but the storylines arent going to be parallel. This story line is going to be a bit more... wiggly, I guess. I'm not sure how long me updating every day will last but I have up until chapter 6 somewhat written down so you should be getting them pretty often. **

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Ch. 3 Where My Demons Hide**

**_K_**aelen winced, feeling Isaac place the cold, wet cloth over her still bleeding forehead.

"Thanks," she muttered, taking it from his hand and giving him a gentle smile.

He took a step back, returning the grin. "You're welcome. Derek should be back soon. Then you can talk to him."

Kaelen sighed, closing her eyes and tried to breath the pain in her head away.

"Thank _you_, by the way," Isaac nodded towards her. "You saved my life."

"I couldn't just leave you there."

"Actually you could have. But you didn't. Not a lot of people have risked their lives to save me so, thanks," he said again.

"You already said that," she noticed.

"I know." He paused, playing with his now empty hands before lifting his head. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kaelen adjusted the cloth and nodded. "Go for it."

"Why are they here? What do they want? Why do they want Boyd and Erica?"

She chuckled. "That's more than one question Isaac."

"It's something I'd like to know," Derek said, entering the loft, walking down the steps with confidence. He had an intimidating demeanor, one that would easily have any beta or omega scared. But Kaelen wasn't a beta or an omega. And she'd dealt with alphas twice as frightening as Derek Hale. Scott walked down after him, stuffing his phone into his back pocket.

"How does an alpha pack even work?" Scott asked.

"It's possible, trust me," Kaelen said, thinking back on the scene in the locker room.

"Why are they here?" Derek asked, his voice sharp. He didn't want to waste time trying to figure out how an alpha pack worked, he wanted to figure out how to get his two betas back.

"I don't know," Kaelen lied. There was no way she was going to tell Derek the real reason. Especially after Deucalion all but confirmed he would be using Derek as a ploy to get to Scott. The less info Derek knew, the better. "They might have found out about you becoming alpha and forming a pack."

"That would explain why they took Boyd and Erica," Isaac reasoned. "As leverage."

"Do you know where they are?" Scott asked.

She shook her head. "Not really. I know a general location but I only just got there when I found Isaac." That part was true. She had been following the pack and stumbled upon a barely conscious Isaac before the twins could finish him off.

"Got where?" Derek asked, taking a step forward.

"Beacon Hills First National Bank."

"Didnt that place close down a few years ago?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Kaelen nodded. "It's where I found you in the alley way, behind the bank. Besides that, I'm not sure if your friends were in there or not."

Derek sighed, pacing back and forth, a hand on top of his head. He was frustrated and he was tired of searching. "We have to get them back."

"Yeah but how? We don't even know where they are in the bank. If they're even there anymore," Scott pointed out. "And the only person who might have come close to finding them, doesn't remember."

Isaac looked down, wishing he could recall everything that had happened that night. He closed his eyes, willing his memories to come back to him. Nothing. All he remembered was leaving Derek's loft and then Kaelen, leaning over him, jumper cables in her hands and a hot pain going through his chest and spreading to the rest of his body. The middle was a complete blank.

Isaac jumped, feeling a soft hand on his arm.

"Sorry," Kaelen said, staring at him. "You wont be able to remember, no matter how hard you try. They took your memories away."

"How?" Isaac asked.

"Those claw marks on the back of your neck," she said, pointing to the healing wounds. "That's how they steal your memories."

"How do we get them back?" Isaac wondered.

Kaelen was reluctant to answer. She knew how to get the memories back but she was almost positive no one would go for it.

"What?" Isaac asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Nothing, it's just...I know a method to get your memories back but it's kind of brutal."

They all perked up, Derek especially, staring at her with expectant looks.

"How?" Derek asked.

"You aren't going to like it," she warned Isaac. She wished she hadn't said anything in the first place.

"I don't care, anything to get Boyd and Erica back," Isaac all but begged. He felt guilty, probably more than Derek. Boyd and Erica were the closest to family he had and when they'd told him they were going to run, he had the chance to go with them but refused, afraid of the backlash. He berated himself for weeks after they went missing, wishing he'd just gone with them. Maybe he'd be with them now, or maybe he could have fought with them, protected them. But instead he was here, with a mild case of amnesia and no way to get it back. Except for her.

"It's an invasion of privacy, there's other ways we can get your memories back and find out what you saw," Kaelen said, shaking her head.

"He said he didn't care," Derek approached her. "Just do it."

Kaelen glared at Derek, wishing he understood the severity of the situation, before turning back to Isaac.

"Isaac, it isn't going to be fun. It's invasive and it's borderline torture."

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not really, but-"

"Then do it. Please?"

Kaelen wanted to say no, but the way Isaac was looking at her was breaking down her resolve. She wanted to give them further warning, she wanted to tell Isaac that this might be traumatic for him. Kaelen shot Scott a look, hoping he would intervene but he looked just as determined as the other two.

"Fine," she sighed, tossing the cloth from her head onto the cot. "Get a chair."

Isaac got up, doing just that. He placed it down in the middle of the loft, looking back up at Kaelen for more instructions. She stood up, rubbing her moist palms against her sweat pants.

"Sit down," she turned to Derek and Scott as Isaac sat. "He's going to kick and scream, he might even turn but you're going to have to hold him down. Got it?"

Derek and Scott both nodded, moving closer so that they could jump in when needed.

Isaac watched Kaelen as she walked behind him, placing soft hands on his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry for this," she whispered.

Isaac opened his mouth to tell her it wasn't her fault, or at least ask what was about to happen but his words caught in his throat, feeling her hands place over his head. Kaelen's gentle fingertips traced small circles over his temples, pressing into them. He felt a spark as he closed his eyes, gasping at the light. She breathed, relaxing her hands over the sides of Isaac's head before pressing down, harder than before. Isaac winced feeling her, rummage around his thoughts. She was in his head, searching, looking for anything. He could feel her, looking at memories from when he was a child, his mother pushing him on a swing. It was the look in her eyes that always made him smile. Like she was genuinely happy all the time. Her curly honey blonde hair, blew in the wind, her laughter filling the backyard. Almost as soon as she was in his mind, his mother was gone in a flash, replaced by his shouting father. Isaac reached up, clenching Kaelen's wrists, to keep himself close to reality. He was scared, and she could tell, but to find his last memory, she had to search through all of his memories from top to bottom. Isaac clenched his eyes closed, seeing his father shouting over him, the rage in his eyes. He breathed in sharply, rethinking his choice in doing this.

"It isnt real," he whispered to himself, his body still tight.

But the memories didnt stop. He was reliving every last moment of his childhood. He thought about the time his father beat him for dropping the remote control when he tried to hand it to him. He remembered every swipe, every kick, every punch and every slap. Isaac kicked, causing both Derek and Scott to jump in response.

Kaelen tried to move through the memories faster but the more she sorted, the more she realized just how much of Isaac's memories were occupied with fear of his father. One memory stuck out most of all. A simple white freezer that had a lock to keep it shut. Kaelen gulped, seeing the man grab the younger boy and toss him in there as if he were garbage, locking it behind him before walking up the stairs, as if nothing out of the norm was happening. The boy screamed, clawing at the freezer walls, tears streaming down his pale face.

Isaac flinched, squeezing Kaelen's hands tighter.

"Stop!" he shouted. She was invading his most private thoughts. The thoughts he wouldn't allow himself to mention to anyone.

Kaelen tried to move away from the memory but she couldn't, he was stuck on it, replaying the same moment over and over again.

"Let me out!" Isaac screamed, kicking his legs. "Let me out!" His eyes burst open, gold in color and a loud growl escaped his lips.

Scott and Derek jumped up, one holding Isaac's chest, the other controlling his kicking legs.

"What's happening?" Scott asked, wrapping his arms around Isaac's flailing torso. Derek gave him a lost look.

"Dad!" Isaac cried, tears falling from his eyes. He let out a blood curdling scream, causing Kaelen to shake. She pushed the memory away, sorting faster and faster until it all blurred together. Isaac was fighting her now, trying to get her out of his head.

"Please! Stop!" he screamed.

She wanted to tell him to hold on, just a bit longer but knew that if she talked, it would ruin the connection.

Kaelen pushed, trying to find the hidden memories that the alpha's had stolen. She knew there had to be some remnant of them left, there always was. She paused the thoughts, seeing Isaac approach three figures in the bank vault. Kaelen couldn't see them clearly, but she knew at least two of them were Boyd and Erica. The third one was a girl, limp in the other two's arms, her breathing shallow. Just as Isaac took a step forward to help his friends, he was snatched back, being dragged, attacked and slashed at.

Isaac kicked harder in the chair, feeling as if he was being hurt all over again. He groaned, trying to fight back but stopped when his memories zoomed past each other.

_I told you to hold on. _It was the last thing he heard before his thoughts were returned to him. Kaelen let go of Isaac's head, slinking back and blinking a few times as she slumped onto the cot.

Isaac turned back, his eyes blue again, and his chest rising and falling quickly. He quickly wiped at his face, wanting to eliminate all signs of his tears. Derek and Scott released him slowly, looking between him and Kaelen.

"What just happened?" Scott wondered.

"I know where Erica and Boyd are," Kaelen answered, standing up straight. "But there's a problem."

"What type of problem?" Scott questioned.

"There's a third person in the vault."

"Third person?" Derek asked, looking between everyone. "Who the hell is the third person?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy. Okay, so this chapter isnt my absolute favorite. I mean I like it, but it isnt my favorite. I feel awful for putting puppy Isaac in pain but it needed to happen. :( Dont hate me lol The title came from Imagine Dragon's song Demons btw. So I've also had a few guesses about what Kaelen might be, and I can tell you, she isnt psychic. She's something much more interesting (not that being psychic isnt interesting, I mean look at Raven) But yeah, the next chapter is the rescue in the vault and I'm telling you right now, it doesnt go along with what the show did. I havent shown Allison or Lydia yet but they'll make an appearance soon enough. **

**Please let me know what you guys thought and again, I love guesses of what you think Kaelen is. **

**Swiggity Sweading thanks again for Reading. **


	4. Starved Lions

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf. Suing me would be a waste of time because I'm poor. :(**

**Thanks so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! Did you guys see this weeks episode? I cant even, I'm still in emotional distress but at least we got the girl's name. Braeden! I considered changing her name in this fic but I decided against it because I like the meaning of the name Kaelen better. Braeden is actually Irish mean land or something (not that you care) Anyways, Kaelen is staying. :) **

**On with the show! **

* * *

**Ch. 4 Starved Lions**

**_A_**llison traced the back of her pen over her wrist before drawing what looked like the exact markings onto a piece of paper. Her forehead folded in concentration, as she turned the paper around, looking at the symbol.

"Where have I seen this before," she asked aloud, squinting at it. She pulled out her phone, taking a quick picture of it and searching for matches on the internet.

"I want one," Lydia said, sitting across from her.

"What?" Allison said, looking up from her phone.

"Twins, over by the mythology books area. I. Want. One."

Allison turned around in her chair, looking at the twins. Sure, they were attractive but they weren't really her type. Far too muscular.

"Which one?" she asked.

Lydia gives Allison a frustrated look. "The straight one, obviously."

"How do you know which one's straight?"

"Because the one in the red has been staring at Danny Mahealani's ass since he walked in."

Lydia locked eyes with Aiden and wiggled her fingers at him.

"Maybe you could pause the man hunt and help me figure out what this symbol is," Allison said.

"I told you I text Stiles. He said he'd get back to me. I don't think there's anything to it. At least not something worth staying after school for."

"But I do," Allison said, looking back at her phone.

"Fine," Lydia sighed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Then you continue with your research and I'll continue with mine."

She stood, walking over to Aiden.

"Lydia!" Allison whispered, frowning at her best friend. She spun in her seat, turning her attention back to her phone which had given her one result for the picture. She squinted at her phone screen and held it up higher to get a better view before writing down the company's name and getting up. She thought about telling Lydia but the way she was flipping her hair and giggling at Aiden, she knew she wouldn't care. Instead, Allison grabbed her backpack, and the sheet of paper and walked out of the library.

* * *

"Here's a map of Beacon Hills First National Bank," Stiles said, placing the large map down on the table. "A few months before the bank closed, there was a bank heist. The thieves used a small air duct that leads from the roof into the wall of the vault. But there's a wall of cement blocking the path to the actual vault."

"I can break it," Derek said with confidence.

Stiles nodded. "I'm sure you can, but there isn't enough room for you to move around much less punch a wall."

"Then I'll ram it."

"What makes you think you can ram it if there's barely any space to punch?" Stiles shook his head, receiving a low growl from Derek. He backed off, turning back to the map. "Uh.. Once you get past the wall, you're in the vault."

"Good," Derek said, stepping back. "Now who's going with me?"

"Oh I'd be honored," Stiles said, a mock look of sincerity on his face.

"Not you. Peter?"

Peter shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "Sorry, nephew but I'm still getting over being dead and all so... I'm not quite up to fighting speed."

Derek rolled his eyes, turning to Scott. "Isaac can't go, he's still weak. I guess that just leaves you and me."

"I'll go," Kaelen said, standing up from her seat on the stairs. She'd been silent this entire time, hearing them debate on how they were going to save Erica and Boyd. Isaac looked over at her.

"No," Derek shook his head.

She crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"Because I still don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either but that hasn't stopped me from helping you," she quipped. "I'm coming with you. You two don't know about the alpha pack like I do and you sure as hell don't know anything about Deucalion. I'm coming. Deal with it."

Derek opened his mouth to protest but Scott cut him off. "I think she should come. She can help us out."

"Great, so you three are going to take on an extremely powerful alpha pack. An alpha, a beta/omega and a... Wait what are you again?" Peter asked, cocking his head to the side and squinting at Kaelen.

She rolled her eyes, realizing that she was seriously getting sick of the Hales.

"Yeah and what about the mighty morphing twin werewolves who were trying to kill Isaac," Stiles said.

"They wont find us, we get in, get Boyd and Erica, we get out," Derek shrugged.

Peter scoffed. "It's never that simple Derek. You and I both know that."

"We have to try," Scott spoke up. "We can't just leave them there."

"And what about the third person?" Isaac asked, speaking for the first time. "We don't know what, or who it is."

"It doesn't matter. We need to get into that vault and help whoever is in there."

"Scott's right," Derek said, folding up the map on the table and placing it under his arms. "Let's go."

* * *

The wall fell in a mass of dust and rubble, leaving a gaping hole. Kaelen fanned the dirt out of her face, following behind Derek and Scott and stepping over the rocks.

All three walked slowly, looking around the vault for any sign of life. They jumped, hearing Scott's cell ring.

"Can you maybe put that on silent?" Derek hissed.

"Sorry," Scott said, looking at the screen. "It's Stiles. Hello... Okay." He put the phone on speaker and signaled to Kaelen and Derek to turn around.

"Okay, what ever you guys do, don't let any moonlight in. The vault walls are made of moonstone."

"What does that matter?" Scott asked.

"It means that all natural light has been blocked from getting into the vault, including moonlight," Kaelen said. "Meaning whoever has been in here hasn't turned in a very long time."

"Exactly," Stiles said on the other line. "So no moonlight and you should be good."

"Um guys... we have a problem," Scott said, looking at the hole they'd just came through, and staring at the moonlight, streaming through the gap. They turned, hearing a growl behind them. And then another.

"Fuck," Derek whispered.

"I'm gonna have to call you back Stiles," Scott said, hanging up his phone.

Boyd was the first to emerge from the darkness, his fangs on full display and his eyes glowing gold. Behind him, two smaller figures came into view. One was Erica, her hair disheveled, her make up smudged, but she was limping, a blood stain slash adorned her white tank top. A smaller girl came into view, her claws bared and ready to strike.

Derek gulped, looking at the smaller girl in awe.

"Cora?"

"You know her?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "She's my sister. I thought she was dead."

"Get out of here Derek!" Cora growled.

Scott backed up, feeling his back hit something hard. He turned around seeing the thin black line circled around the vault.

"Doesn't seem like any of us are going to be getting out of here any time soon. Mountain ash."

Derek stared down at the ground, sighing. "You can still get out of here."

Kaelen shook her head. "I came to help, not run. If you guys are stuck, then so am I."

"Looks like we walked into a trap," he pointed out.

"Marin," Kaelen hissed under her breath, knowing she had something to do with it.

"We can use it to our advantage," Scott reasoned. "They can't get out either."

"So what, we tire them out?" Kaelen wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe," he shrugged.

"I don't know isn't going to work right now," Derek said, just as Boyd lunged towards them. Scott pounced on him, but fell back when Boyd delivered a punch to his chest. Scott slid across the floor while Boyd turned his attention to Kaelen. She took a cautious step back, never taking her eyes from Boyd as he ran towards her, slashing at the air. Kaelen felt the palm of her hand connect with Boyd's chest, sending him flying across the room.

"Erica!" Scott shouted, seeing her slink to the ground in agony. He tried to get to her and help but Boyd stood in the way, growling.

"Get her," Kaelen called. "I'll distract him."

Scott nodded, moving away as Kaelen got a running start, sending a punch across Boyd's face. He fell back, howling in pain as he did.

Derek was busy, circling Cora, staring at her.

"How are you alive?" he asked.

She snarled in response, clawing at his chest.

"Cora stop!" he shouted, catching her hands. She kicked him back, sending him soaring across the room.

Kaelen moved to take on Boyd again but felt the wind knock out of her as she was pushed to the ground with one of his large arms. She coughed, wincing in pain and sat up.

"Didnt your mother ever teach you not to hit a girl?" she asked, attempting to kick him in the chest.

Boyd caught her leg just as she swung around and tossed Kaelen against the wall, as if she was a rag doll. He turned his attention back to Scott who was helping up a weak Erica.

"Trade," Kaelen coughed, sitting up and sliding under Boyd's legs to get to where Erica and Scott where. "You take care of Boyd, I've got Erica."

"Too much for you?" Scott asked, smirked.

Kaelen rolled her eyes. "Please."

Scott rose from the ground, running at Boyd and practically colliding into him. They wrestled around, pushing each other down every chance they got.

Kaelen moved Erica's shirt out-of-the-way and saw the slash marks on her stomach.

"What exactly is the plan here?!" she called, pressing her hand over the still bleeding wound. Erica winced in response, squeezing Kaelen's hand. "Tiring them out isn't working!"

Derek was still fighting Cora, not wanting to hit her back and because of this, she was getting the upper hand. He fell to the ground for what felt like the hundredth time and groaned.

"We cant let them out," he said, spitting out blood. "At least not until the sun rises."

"Brilliant plan there, alpha," Kaelen said sarcastically, ripping the sleeve from her own shirt and placing it on Erica's stomach.

"Is that my shirt?" Erica asked in a weak voice.

Kaelen looked down at her chest and the shirt she'd found upstairs in Derek's loft. "Yeah... Sorry I hope it wasn't your favorite."

"Actually, It was," she coughed.

"Well now you can say your favorite shirt helped save your life." She winced, adding more pressure to the gashes. They looked as if they were getting worse. "Waiting is going to take too long. Erica isn't healing fast enough."

"Well do you have a better idea?" Derek asked, feeling Cora lift him up before kicking him back down.

"We have to think of something," Scott shouted just as Boyd plunged his claws into his abdomen. "Ah!"

"Scott!" Kaelen and Allison shouted at the same time. She'd come into the bank at the right time, hearing the crashing and grunts of a fight.

They all looked to the vault entrance as Allison knelt, staring at the mountain ash.

"Dont!" Derek warned, almost reading her mind.

But Allison didn't listen, she spread her hands out and parted the mountain ash, breaking the ring.

"Hey Boyd!" she shouted, looking up.

Boyd instantly turned his attention to the broken ring and retracted his claws, tossing Scott to the side and running past Allison. Cora followed after him, darting out of the vault as Allison ran over to Scott, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell did you do?!" Derek shouted, standing.

"I saved Scott's life."

"And what about the lives Boyd and Cora are about to take? Can you save theirs?!"

Allison stood her ground, helping Scott stand. "Boyd would have killed Scott."

"We had it covered," Derek growled.

"She was just helping," Scott coughed, spitting out blood.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done. Your 'just helping' released two killing machines out on a full moon when they haven't felt moonlight in months. They aren't going to stop until everyone in their path is dead Allison!"

"Would you all stop!" Kaelen said, looking over at the group. "Yes, it might not have been the wisest thing to break the ring but Allison's heart was in the right place. Now stop arguing so we can get Erica, who's hurt by the way, out of here!"

Derek shot daggers Allison's way, still very much pissed off.

"We'll get her to Deaton and then go after Boyd and Cora," he said.

"I'll take her," Kaelen spoke. "You guys go after them. Get Isaac to help."

"He isn't healed yet," Derek pointed out.

"He may not be fully healed but you two can't track Boyd and Cora without him. Go."

Scott wiped the blood from his mouth, giving Kaelen and Allison one last look before leaving the vault with Derek.

"Help me get her to the car?" Kaelen asked, invading Allison's thoughts.

She nodded, going to the other side of Erica and lifting her up.

"It isn't your fault you know," Kaelen said, holding on to Erica as the fumbled out of the vault. "You were trying to save Scott."

"I know," she nodded. "But if anyone gets hurt because of them-"

"Scott wont let that happen, trust me. Come on, let's get her out of here."

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! So this chapter was much longer than the others and I'm happy I could write so much. I absolutely hate writing fighting scenes and let me tell you, I rewrote this chapter maybe about 8 times and finally came to this ending. So I hope you liked it. Next chapter is a continuation of this chapter and you're going to get a glimpse into why Kaelen is there. I know that Kaelen and Isaac havent really interacted as much as any of us would like but trust me, next chapter there will be more and then I think chapter 6 they'll be getting closer... :) So stay tuned! **

**Swiggity Screw please review (these never make sense but they still crack me up) **


	5. Chasing The Sun

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf or it's characters! **

**Here I am again with another chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

**Ch. 5 Chasing The Sun**

"**_D_**r. Deaton," Allison called, helping Kaelen carry Erica into the vet's office.

Deaton came out from the examination room, wiping his hand in a towel before tossing it to the side.

"What's going on?" He looked at Erica and her wound before his eyes moved to Kaelen. He gulped, staring at her, so many questions in his eyes. Deaton snapped out of it, opening up the small door to let them in. Kaelen and Allison carried Erica into the examination room, resting her on the table as Deaton grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped into them.

"Erica!" Allison called, shaking the girl as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Deaton didnt slow down, lifting Erica's shirt and examining the wound,. He took a cotton swab and dabbed at it, before looking up at Allison.

"Would you mind going into the medical closet and getting me a new bottle of peroxide?" Deaton asked.

Allison nodded her head, walking out of the room, leaving Kaelen and Deaton alone.

"What are you doing here Kaelen?" he asked, not looking up from Erica's abdomen.

"You know why I'm here," she replied, looking up at him.

"Do I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and finally looking up. "The last I checked, you were with Deucalion."

Kaelen leaned over, getting closer to him. "And last I checked you took yourself out of this world. How much do they know Alan?"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to," he said.

Kaelen rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Cut the crap. If Allison knew to bring an injured werewolf here, instead of the hospital, that means they know something about what you are and what you can do."

"I could ask the same question," he said. "If you were with them, do they know what you are? Do they know _why _you're here."

"I was sent here to help a true alpha reach his potential. They don't need to worry about what I am."

"Yes, but which true alpha are you helping?"

Kaelen leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't answer his question, as Allison rushed back into the room, several bottles of peroxide in her hands.

"Here," she said, placing them down on the table. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be," Deaton said, taking one of the bottles and pouring some of the peroxide over the wound. He quickly cleaned the cuts, getting all traces of dirt out and stitched her up. He grabbed a large needle and held it tightly in his hand before stabbing Erica in the chest. She sat up, her eyes wide and gasped for air.

"She'll need rest. I'll keep her here for the next few hours until she's fully healed," Deaton explained, pulling his gloves off.

"Maybe we can go help everyone else go find Boyd and Cora," Allison said.

"Cora?" Deaton's forehead folded in confusion. "As in Cora-"

"Hale," Kaelen said, cutting him off and nodding her head. "She's alive."

Deaton's face barely moved but anyone who knew him, knew the wheels were turning in his head. Deucalion was back with an alpha pack, Kaelen was here and now Cora Hale was alive. It all seemed connected in some way. He just couldn't figure out how.

"We should go. They could be anywhere," Allison said, giving Deaton a quick nod, and heading out of the examination room.

"Kaelen," he called, as she turned her back. "Be careful. Deucalion is a cunning and manipulative man."

She nodded. "I know. But you better tell Marin that."

And with that, she left the office, following behind Allison into the cold, fall night.

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Isaac sang for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I'm with Isaac on this one," Derek agreed, crossing his arms.

"He can help us," Scott said, trying to calm both of their nerves.

"Bullshit. He tried to kill us, several times. You especially," Isaac pointed out.

"So did Allison and we're all okay with her," Scott shrugged.

"Speak for yourself. I can still feel the knives in my chest," Isaac said, rubbing the skin just underneath his scarf.

Chris climbed out of his SUV, his boots crushing the dead leaves and dirt around him as he stepped forward.

"Hello boys," he grinned. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we."

"What's the plan?" Scott asked with new-found enthusiasm.

"We lock them in the school," Chris nodded, glancing at his watch. "We have about 2 hours until the sun rises. We trap them until then. They haven't killed anyone yet, have they?"

"No," Derek shook his head. "They came close to a few kids in the woods but Scott stopped them."

"Good. Then-"

"Shh!" Isaac silenced him, turning his head to get a better listen. It was almost too soft to hear but he could. Leaves crunching and heavy breathing. "Do you hear that?"

Scott nodded, taking a step back. "Someone's coming."

They all stepped back, waiting for whoever it was to come out from behind the bushes. Chris took the safety off his gun and aimed it straight ahead.

"Do you think they found them yet?"

"I dont know we'll just have to wait and-"

Kaelen froze seeing a gun pointed at her and three werewolves, ready to strike.

"Um..."

"Dad?" Allison said, walking out into full view. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping," he said nonchalantly. 'What are you doing out here?"

"Helping," she said back. "So much for staying out of werewolf business."

"I guess so," he nodded, a small grin on his face.

"Excuse me," Kaelen waved. "I'm a good guy so can you stop pointing your gun at me?"

Chris lowered his weapon. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Is Erica okay?" Derek asked, stepping forward.

"We took her to Deaton, he said she should be okay in a few hours," Kaelen explained. Their conversation was cut short by an ear splitting howl, followed by another.

"They don't sound too far away. Split up into pairs and chase them towards the school," Chris said, shoving his gun back into the holster. "Derek, you're with Scott. Allison, you're with me. Uh... Allison's friend, you're with Isaac."

"What do we do if we find one?" Allison asked.

"There's a boiler room in the school basement. We can hold them there," Scott said.

Without another word, they split up, each group going into different directions.

Kaelen walked quickly, stepping over logs and dead branches. She looked over at Isaac as he stared up at the moon, his face worried.

"We'll get them," she said softly, reading his mind.

"I know," he nodded. "I just don't want them to hurt anyone."

"They wont," she reassured him.

Isaac shook his head, walking around a tree stump. "I just keep thinking what if I'd gone with them. Would I have been caught too? Maybe the three of us could have fought back-"

Kaelen caught his arm, turning him to look at her. "Dont do that to yourself. Dont try to think about what could have been. You didn't go with them because if you had, you would be running around, not being able to control yourself under the moon just like them."

"I know but maybe I could have helped them fight back when the alphas-"

"No Isaac," she shook her head. "It didnt matter how many of you were there. If you'd tried to fight the alphas, they would have killed one of you if not all. Especially if they had Cora already as leverage."

Kaelen let go of his arm and turned to move ahead.

"You never actually told me how you knew the alphas," Isaac pointed out, following behind her.

"You never actually asked," she shot back, pausing as they came upon an opening in the woods, the school just ahead of them. "Do you hear anything?"

Isaac looked around trying to hear anything he could. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a low, growl from behind him. He spun around, facing a highly pissed off Cora.

"I'm guessing this is Derek's sister?" he asked, backing up, holding his arms out as a shield.

"You guessed right," Kaelen said. "Run."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Run," she said again, grabbing his arm and sprinting out of the woods. They made it to the school, pausing in their tracks when they noticed Cora was no longer behind them.

"Where'd she go?" Isaac asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Kaelen whispered.

She turned, looking around. There was no place anyone could hide, the back of the school was just woods and pavement.

"Look out!" Isaac shouted, yanking Kaelen from her spot just as Cora jumped from the roof. They fell to the ground, rolling until Kaelen was practically on top of him.

"We have to stop meeting up like this," she joked, lifting her head.

Isaac cracked a smile that instantly fell when Cora snarled, inching closer to them.

"There's a door right there," Kaelen said, getting up and extending a hand to help Isaac up. He took it, running behind her as she pulled the door open forcefully and ran down the hall. Isaac turned around seeing Cora hot on their heels. She got down on all fours, running faster behind them.

"Shit," he muttered, making his way down the hall. They slid around the corner, sprinting past classrooms and lockers.

"Boiler room's this way," he said, turning down a narrow hallway and pulling Kaelen with him. They jumped down a few stairs and made it to a door with a pad lock on it.

"You don't happen to have a key do you?" Kaelen asked, half-joking.

"I have something better," Isaac smirked, using one of his elongated nails to break the lock and open the door. He pushed it all the way, running into the steamy boiler room.

"Guys!" Scott shouted from the other end, Derek sliding in behind him. "We have Boyd."

"We have Cora," Isaac shouted back.

Just as their names were spoken, both werewolves slid into the room, roaring loudly.

"You guys get out of here, I'll keep them busy," Derek said, stepping out.

"What? They'll kill you," Scott said.

"It's my fault they're here. I gave Boyd the bite and Cora's my sister. You guys get out of here. Now!"

There wasn't much time left to debate as Cora and Boyd charged them, snarling the entire way.

"Get out!" Derek shouted.

Kaelen didn't need to hear it a second time. She grabbed both Scott and Isaac's arms and pulled them to the other end of the boiler room and out the door. She slammed the door shut, pressing her back to it.

Scott and Isaac looked perplexed, as if they wanted to go back in. Scott took a step forward but Kaelen placed a hand on his chest.

"Dont even think about it. He said go. We did what he wanted."

"He could die," Isaac frowned.

"Then he'll die for a cause," she said. "He's a big boy, he knew what would happen."

"You don't even know him," Scott shook his head.

"I know men like him! They search out looking for vulnerable people to give the bite to, claiming the bite is a gift when all they really want is power. And when they see the downside to having a pack full of vulnerable kids, they feel guilty and want to be the hero. None of this happened to Derek, he chose this!"

Scott stepped back, sighing. He looked up, hearing the snarls of an angry werewolf but turned his back.

"Call Allison and let her know what happen," Kaelen advised. "Until the sun comes up, we can't go in there."

Scott looked like he wanted to fight her back on this but nodded slowly, pulling out his phone and walking up the stairs to call the Argents.

Isaac walked over to the steps and sat down on the bottom one, draping his hands over his knees.

"He'll be okay," she whispered, leaning against the wall.

He nodded his head slowly. "He was never the best alpha but if it weren't for Derek, who knows what would have happened to me. I'd probably still be with my dad getting the crap beat out of me every day for no reason at all."

"Someone would have helped you," she said.

Isaac shook his head. "D'you know how many times I came to school with a black eye? A busted lip? Literally a hand mark around my wrist and no one said a thing. It's nice to think that someone would have helped me, that someone would have seen the signs and did something but no one did. I was just Isaac Lahey, the kid on the lacrosse team who no one really talked to."

"Isaac..." Kaelen trailed off.

He stood up, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "No matter what you think about him, and no matter how true it may be. Derek Hale saved my life. He isnt a bad guy."

Scott came back down the hallways, pausing at the top of the stairs.

"I told Allison and her dad to head home," he said, frowning and lifting his ear to the air to listen. "I don't hear anything, do you?"

Isaac shook his head. "No." He looked out into the hallway and saw the golden colors of a new day. "The sun's rising."

They both looked at Kaelen, waiting for her to step aside. She nodded before moving to open the door.

Scott gulped, inhaling the air. "I smell blood."

They took cautious steps, entering the boiler room and freezing at the sight before them. Derek was still alive, his breathing shallow and his chest clawed at and bloody while Cora and Boyd were slumped down on either side of him. He looked up at the three standing over him and sighed, standing up.

"Let's get them out before anyone gets here," he muttered, bending back down to pick up Cora.

"I got her," Isaac said, lifting Cora up before Derek could. He nodded to Isaac a silent thanks and limped towards the door. Scott carried Boyd, his arms holding tight to him. Kaelen was the last to walk out behind them, seeing how they all leaned on one another. She frowned. They were a real pack. It was messy and there were no defined roles but they were a pack none the less and it worried her. She knew that if she could see that they were this close then Deucalion would see it too and he would use it to his advantage. And that was the last thing anyone wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you guys liked this chapter. So now we know Deaton knows about Kaelen and there's more to their story that will be revealed soon. Oh! And two true alphas. Yup. We all know Scott is one of them but who's the second? Also, remember when I said this story would be wiggly compared to the show? This is where it gets super wiggly. There's no Darach. No Jennifer Blake. We also got a glimpse into the Isaac/Derek relationship. I feel like maybe the show didnt really expand on that and how they interacted when it was just them. So in my story/head, Scott, Isaac, Derek, Boyd, and Erica (probably Cora now) formed this weird pack/family. And Kaelen's starting to see that. Next chapter, they all go back to school. **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Leave reviews, send me PMs all that jazz. I'm all for feedback!**


	6. Let The Games Begin

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**Thanks soooo much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. It really does mean a lot to know what you guys think. Did you guys see that summer finale? I'm not going to share my thoughts because then I'll be ranting about how literally every woman (except for Mama McCall, Lydia and Allison. They're our links lol) dies but then men live for no reason (I'm looking at you Peter, Gerard, and Deucalion) ugh! ANYWAYS! Back to this fic! **

* * *

**Ch. 6 Let The Games Begin**

**_S_**cott and Isaac walked down the hall, both yawning in unison.

"You guys look like shit," Stiles pointed out when they'd finally reached him.

"Thanks buddy," Scott muttered back, leaning against his locker. His body felt heavy with each movement he made and all he wanted was to close his eyes and fall asleep. "We finally got Boyd and Cora back to the loft about 2 hours ago."

"Yeah, I barely had time to shower and get ready for school," Isaac added, rubbing at his tired blue eyes.

"You showered?" Scott asked.

"Dude," Stiles frowned, obviously disgusted.

Scott shrugged, opening up his locker and pulling out his books for first period.

"Have you seen Allison yet?" he asked.

Stiles shook his head, shrugging a bit as he did. "Nope, not yet. Lydia said she went by her house to pick her up but Mr. Argent said she was staying home for the day."

"You mean like we should have done?" Isaac yawned again.

"We needed to be here. If we all missed school it would have been suspicious," Scott said, grabbing his books and slamming his locker shut.

"So you missing school on the same day as each other is suspicious but Boyd, Erica and Isaac all going missing at the same time isn't?" Stiles asked.

Isaac smirked but his smile fell, seeing the twins enter the school. They walked with confidence, as if they owned the place and to some degree they did. Two alphas in a school full of people and beings much weaker than them. Their eyes roamed the hallway as it parted for them. Aiden locked eyes with Isaac and smirked, turning to signal Ethan.

"What? What is it?" Scott wondered, seeing Isaac's expression change.

He gulped, flashing back to that night. Looking into their cold gray eyes, reminded him of that night in the alley.

"Those were them. The twins that were chasing after me when Kaelen found me."

"I knew I felt something off about them," Scott said more to himself. He turned, seeing the determination in Isaac's eyes.

"Just stay away from them, okay?"

He wasn't listening, too consumed with anger. They'd tried to kill him and almost succeeded and they'd taken his friends. He had no plans to leave them alone.

"Isaac," Scott said in a warning tone. "Leave them alone. Unless they pull something on school grounds, which they wont, just leave them alone."

It took him a moment but eventually, shook his head in agreement. The bell rang and the three parted, mumbling quick goodbyes. Isaac was the last to leave, cursing under his breath for not remembering his locker combination. He glanced around him and hoped everyone would leave so he could just rip the locker from its screws.

_"Isaac." _

He paused his hand and turned around, hearing his name brush past him like a whisper in the wind. His eyebrows knitted together as he stepped away from his locker and peered down both ends of the hall. It was empty, not even a stray student lingering around to grab a book.

_"Isaac."_

He swallowed feeling a cold shiver go down his spine. All he could hear was his heart rate, speeding up the longer he stayed there, hearing his name whispered, tauntingly. He stepped closer to one end of the hallway, trying to breathe calmly.

_"Isaac."_

"Isaac." He spun on his heels, hearing his name clearer and came face to face with Kaelen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still a bit jumpy.

"I just enrolled. I thought I could keep an eye on you guys." She took a step closer, staring at him. She'd been wondering where he and Scott were and just when she'd thought his name, there he was, standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"I just..." he trailed off, clearing his throat. "Were you calling my name?"

She shook her head, bewildered. "No. Why?"

"I-"

"Mr. Lahey and... guest. What are you two doing in the hallway? Class started already," Mr. Harris said, walking towards them.

Isaac was at a loss. He tried to think up something from the top of his head but came up short. "Uh..."

"He was showing me around. I'm new here," Kaelen answered quickly.

"And what's you're name?" Mr. Harris asked, crossing his arms.

"Kaelen."

"Last name?"

"Uh... Hale."

Isaac looked down at her quickly. Had she just said Hale?

"Well Ms. Hale. Mr. Lahey. Consider this your warning. Get to class before I write you both up."

They nodded to the intimidating man and made their way down the hall and out of his sight.

* * *

"I'm sorry, she's _here_?" Stiles asked, slamming his lunch tray down on the table before he sat. "As in here, here?"

"Yeah," Isaac nodded, sitting down across from him and Scott. He opened his bottle of water and took a quick sip. "She said she wanted to look out for us."

"Do we need looking out for?" Stiles asked, starting to panic. "Scott, do we need looking out for?"

"Relax. We'll ask her when she gets in," Scott said, patting his best friend's back.

He looked up, seeing Kaelen enter the lunch room. "See, there she is."

Isaac turned to her direction and watched her as she walked in. She commanded attention but not in an over the top way. Her gait was smooth and straight, her presence not overly bothersome but definitely changed the atmosphere around her. She spotted them instantly and walked over, sitting down next to Isaac at the narrow table.

"Please guys, don't look so happy to see me," she said saucily.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked in a hush tone, as if someone could be listening.

"I'm here to learn," she whispered back, a smirk on her face.

Scott spoke up to tell her otherwise but Kaelen shook her head.

"Dont try to convince me to go, I'm already here."

"You're not the only one. The twins are here," Isaac blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kaelen's eyes went wide. "What?! They're here? Even more reason for me to stay."

"We can handle them," Scott reassured her.

"They're alphas, Scott. That morph into one big alpha," she told him, trying to get her point across. "They can't be _handled_."

"They wont try anything on school grounds."

Kaelen scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If you actually believe that then thank god I'm here. Why are you fighting me on this?"

"I'm not trying to fight you," Scott frowned. "It just that school is the one place where packs and alphas don't matter. If you're here then that means they'll think we're starting something. They'll think we're trying to start a war."

Kaelen stood, raising an eyebrow. "Scott, they already started the war when they helped take Boyd and Erica and tried to kill Isaac."

And with that, she walked away from the table and over to the lunch line to cool off. If it weren't for her need to help Scott, she would have hit him over the head for being so naïve to what was happening right in front of his eyes. But she knew he just wanted peace and he just wanted normal. It was what anyone in their positions would want. Normalcy.

"Well look what we have here," Aiden said, sliding behind Kaelen. "How interesting." She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it made her cringe.

"Very," Ethan agreed, standing behind her on the other side. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and fling them across the cafeteria like every fiber of her being wanted her to.

"Isaac," Scott said from their spot at the table, gripping his arm to keep him in place. "Relax."

His leg bounced violently under the table as he looked on ahead of him. He wanted to get up and rip them apart for even having the audacity to approach Kaelen but the hold Scott had on him was tight, and for the time being, he'd have to stay in his seat.

"Can I help either of you?" Kaelen asked, reaching forward to grab a milk. Aiden caught her hand and squeezed.

Hard.

Her jaw flexed in pain but she held the cry in, looking into his steely eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your arm like a twig," he threatened.

"Because you know what I'll do if you tried that. And no one wants a fight to start here, do we?"

Aiden let go of her hand and glared down at her, menacingly.

"Deucalion wants you dead," Ethan all but growled.

"And I want Deucalion to leave Scott McCall alone but we don't always get what we want, do we?"

Aiden smirked, getting closer to her ear. He brushed a piece of hair from off her shoulder, and leaned in. "What are you doing Kaelen? You're helping _them _now? I thought we all had the same goal in this."

Kaelen turned to face him, anger painted on her face. She took a step back from him, trying to evade his touch.

"My goal was balance and peace. I highly doubt that was any of your goals. Not to mention, you all tried to kill me."

He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "We will kill them you know." He continued to stroke her hair. "We'll kill them and leave Scott for Deucalion. And when it's all said and done, your goal would have just been a waste of time because you'll be dead too."

Kaelen slapped Aiden's hand away from her.

"Dont touch me," she hissed.

Aiden reached up to touch her once more but was stopped when Isaac caught his wrist.

"She said don't touch her," he growled.

Aiden scoffed, looking at Ethan for confirmation. "The beta's got balls."

"Here isn't the place for this," Scott said, coming into view behind Isaac. Stiles reluctantly stood beside them, glancing around the large, packed room. So far, no one in the cafeteria had noticed the potential deadly scuffle that was seconds from erupting. Aiden raised an eyebrow and nodded, snatching his hand from Isaac's grasp.

"He's right. isn't he Ethan? I think it's time we go for now." He shot Kaelen one last warning glare before he and Ethan walked away from them, casting a smirk Isaac and Scott's way.

"I really dont like those guys," Isaac said, releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding in.

"I didnt need your help," Kaelen said, walking between them.

"I'm pretty sure they just stopped them from tearing you apart," Stiles shrugged.

"No," Kaelen shook her head, turning around to face them. "No. I'm not the typical girls here who needs rescuing. Dont you get what they were doing? They were testing you to see what would push you to approach them and obviously they've figured out you both have some type of hero complex. They want to mess with you and get into your heads. Dont let them."

The bell rang and everyone started to file out of the cafeteria.

Kaelen sighed. "Look, thank you both for trying to help but steer clear of them. They wont hesitate in trying every and anything to get you to fight them. Especially now that they know I'm here. Dont fall for it."

She left the three of them, mouths hanging open and staring at her as she left the cafeteria with the rest of the students.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked, still confused.

"She's right," Scott stepped back. "No matter what we do, we have to ignore them."

"Easier said than done," Isaac muttered under his breath, leaving with them out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Stop," Derek said, walking up behind Cora as she moved to do one more push up "You aren't healed yet."

"I'm fine," she grunted, rolling over to her back to do a few crunches.

"No you aren't."

He grabbed her arm, bringing her to her feet. Cora snatched away from him, scowling.

"You let Boyd go out and do something, so what? Now I can't?!"

"Boyd went to go see Erica at Deaton's. He isn't trying to train like a crazy person."

She scoffed. "You're ridiculous, you know that. I came back because I'd heard there was some powerful alpha rising up in our family's name. But look at you. You aren't powerful. You turned a bunch of kids."

Derek pretended like every word coming out of her mouth wasn't hurting him and shrugged. Her words were sharp, and cut him to the core.

"Well sorry to disappoint you."

Cora crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, walking over to head up the stairs but froze when the loft door slid open. She glanced at Derek, confusion on her face.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked

"No," he answered. "The alarm would have gone off."

He walked towards the door to get a better look and instantly flew back, feeling a sharp kick to his chest. He landed right at Cora's feet. They looked up, seeing the door nearly come off the hinges as Ennis yanked it fully open. Cora bent down to help Derek stand and moved to lunge but he caught her.

"Dont."

"It would do you well to listen to him," Deucalion said, entering the loft, Kali guiding him down the steps, his signature smirk painted over his face.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, dusting himself off.

"What does anyone want?" he answered. "Happiness. Love. Power. What do you want Derek?"

His forehead crinkled in confusion. "I want you out of my loft."

Deucalion frowned, shaking his head. "Now you and I both know that isn't true. You want to be powerful. You want to have a family to make up for the one you lost all those years ago. I can give you that."

Derek scoffed, crossing his arms. "I don't want whatever you're offering. So get out."

Deucalion breathed in a steady breath, lifting his head as he did. "It seems like our friend isn't getting our point. Kali, perhaps you can be more convincing."

Before anyone could blink or react, Derek was pinned to the wall, razor sharp claws at his neck. He tried to fight her but she only pressed harder into him, wagging a finger in his face.

"Dont do that. You and I both know I'm stronger than you," she smirked.

She was right, and he knew it but he would never admit to it. Cora tried to run to him but Ennis stopped her, grabbing her and smashing her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Derek shouted. "What do you want?"

Deucalion stepped forward. "I'm here to give you an opportunity to be great."

"You want me to join your pack?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"In simpler words, yes," he nodded.

"Why would I give up being alpha of my own pack to join you?"

Kali scoffed. "You call this a pack? Just a bunch of kids."

Deucalion went to walk around Derek. "You know, I discovered that the power you get from adding to your pack is nothing like the power you get from killing one of your betas. Complete accident really."

"So you expect me to kill them to join you? Never," Derek said, still trying to push Kali off of him.

Deucalion grinned maniacally. "Oh you'll do it. Or I will. And I'll make it much more painful and agonizing. I'll start with the girl first and then the two boys. They'll be the most fun of course for Ennis. But I think I'll keep Isaac alive just long enough to give to Aiden and Ethan, since they're so fond of him." He grabbed Derek by the hair, yanking his face to look at his. "And the entire time, I'll make you watch as they're ripped apart."

Deucalion sighed heavily before shaking his head. "You have until the next full moon Derek. If they aren't dead by then, we're going to start picking them off one by one."

He made his way back up the steps. Kali released Derek and stepped back, a devious smile on her face as Ennis did the same to Cora. Once they'd left, the air was still thick around them, both of their hearts pounding too fast in their chests.

"What are you going to do?" Cora dared to speak.

Derek finally looked up. "I don't know."

"Derek, they're going to kill them if you don't do it yourself."

"I know!" he shouted. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "I know."

Cora blinked, shaking her head. "I'm going to warn Boyd and Erica. I don't know about you but I'm not going to let them walk around with a mark on their backs."

Derek watched her leave the loft and sighed, falling back against the wall. He didn't know what he was going to do about Deucalion and his threat but he did know one thing. He needed his betas safe above all else.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was kind of long and it was kind of a filler chapter. But nearly everything in this chapter had a purpose. It took me longer then I thought it would to write this because I couldnt decide if I wanted Kaelen to go to school with them or not. Oh! Be warned, I am not a fan of the twins and for the time being, they will have NO redeeming qualities. I still would love guesses for what you guys think Kaelen is. Let me know. Leave some reviews or you can PM me. I'm always open to interacting with you all. Also, I had someone ask me if there would be Sterek in this fic and I'm sorry but no. It's not just that I dont ship them, it's just that I honestly dont understand the ship. No disrespect of course. But they'll definitely have moments coming up just not 'shippy' moments! **

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought! **

**XOXO**


	7. Temper Trap

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf. I wish I did. If I did Boyd, Erica, Kali, Jennifer, and Braeden would still be alive and the twins and Deucalion would be dead, killed by mega duo Jennifer and Kali. How bad ass would that be if they teamed up just to reak havoc? Oh and Kate was back and she joined them and they were just an evil, wicked trio with amazing hair who made Derek's life a living hell. *le sigh* One can only dream. **

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Ch. 7 Temper Trap**

**_T_**here was only so much one person could take. Isaac could handle being pushed around, and shoved into lockers. Being bullied wasn't something new to him. It was the psychological torture he couldn't handle. The unfulfilled threats that stayed on his mind from when they were first uttered until his head hit the pillow at night.

"I wonder how long it would take beta boy to beg for his life if he had a round with Ennis," Ethan would say smugly. And it wouldn't take too long before Aiden would chime in, a seemingly identical smirk on his lips.

"I dont know Ethan. Probably not as long as he lasted with us. But then again, he blacked out then."

Isaac would make up an excuse to leave the room he was in. He needed to go to the bathroom, the nurse, he left his books in his locker. Anything to get away from them. Each time he felt himself reaching that level of no return, Scott or Kaelen would be there, warning him of their games. Scott always told him to ignore them while Kaelen would say they were trying to get into his head and succeeding. It was almost as if they were picking on him most of all. Even when Isaac would hear Erica or Boyd complaining about the twins' antics, it never sounded as bad as what he was going through. Aiden and Ethan knew that even though Boyd could snap at any minute, Erica was there to calm him down and vice versa. They knew Isaac was their best bet, especially since they'd already tried killing him once before. When lacrosse practice finally rolled around after school, Isaac released a sigh of relief. He wasn't good at many things, being a werewolf one of them, but lacrosse he was good at. He was fast and ran down the field like a bat out of hell.

"Isaac?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at Erica standing before him, her arms crossed as her heels sunk into the still new grass of the lacrosse field.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm taking Kaelen shopping. I'm sick of her taking my clothes. So you and Boyd are gonna have to catch a ride with Stilinski or something."

Isaac nodded, wiping at his sweaty forehead. He'd only heard about half of what she'd said, but agreed anyways.

"Sure."

She rolled her eyes, wondering when he'd gotten so spacey and walked off of the field, cussing under her breath at the mud on the bottom of her shoe.

The scent of sweat and freshly cut grass stung his nostrils as he made his way back onto the field. Above all Isaac wished he could zone in on the grass scent but unfortunately for him, the offending odor of sweat was the main one hitting him over and over again. Especially when Aiden rammed him hard to the ground, knocking the wind out of his tall frame. It was like a burst went through him and everything was blurry for that split second. But as soon as that second was over, he was ripping the helmet from his head, ready to smack the smirk off of Aiden's face. Scott caught his arm, pulling him back. It seems like that had been his job for the past two weeks, having to keep the peace.

"Ignore him," Scott mumbled, through the grille of his helmet. Isaac wished it was that easy. They'd already gotten him into trouble in class, trashed his locker, and now, they were tormenting him on the field. The one place where he thought he'd be able to release some aggression.

Coach Finstock blew his whistle, stomping onto the field and glaring at Isaac.

"What the hell was that Lahey?! Dont let the freshmen knock you down. Do it again." He blew his whistle again before walking back to the sidelines.

"Twin assholes," Boyd sneered, from his place in line behind Isaac.

Isaac smirked, licking his lips as he gripped the stick tightly, trying to calm his nerves.

"Ready?" Danny called just before tossing the ball his way. Isaac caught it in his net and ran towards the goal, spinning around a lanky new kid that was running towards him. He was feet away from the goal and lifted up to toss the ball into the large net but was knocked down from his side, air catching in his throat. Isaac groaned, his ears ringing and his mouth forming a metallic taste. He blinked a few times trying to get up, feeling the burst of blurriness over again.

"You okay there buddy?" Ethan hissed, climbing off of Isaac.

Scott ran over, trying his hardest to stop a supernatural fight from happening on the field. Isaac stood, clenching his jaw. He tugged his helmet off and wiped the blood from his lips, staring at the crimson liquid on his hand and then at the muscular alpha.

Boyd and Scott shared a worried look before running over to the scene, Stiles on their heels.

"It doesn't have to be like this you know," Scott said under his breath. "You don't have to torture us here when you know we can't do anything."

Ethan scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You think _this_ is torture? You have no idea."

"Nice to know you have another level besides this," Stiles remarked.

"Did we ask the human monkey for his thoughts?" Aiden snapped, joining the tension filled group.

"Hey!" Stiles frowned.

"Dont talk to him like that," Scott ordered.

"Do you ever get sick of being everyone's savior?" Ethan asked. "Have you ever tried letting your animal instincts take over and just lose it?"

They stared off for a moment, Ethan not backing down and Scott glaring at him.

Coach Finstock blew his whistle, walking up to the bunch and took in the intense looks on the teens' faces.

"I don't know what boy band you five are chatting about but you're holding up practice." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner and rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Locker room! Everyone, now!."

The team filed back into the school, some releasing groans of agony at their sore muscles.

"Pricks," Isaac said, spitting out the wad of blood in his mouth. He looked up just as the twins walked ahead of him, Aiden stepping back with a grin on his lips.

"Just know that when this is all over and you're dead. I'm going to personally rip Kaelen's throat out," Aiden whispered into Isaac's ear, smirking as he continued walking on.

Heat rose up in Isaac's body at Aiden's words as he clenched his jaw. He'd had enough and he was sick of it. He threw his helmet down and ran at Aiden, tackling him to the ground with a shocking force he didn't even know he had. Everyone close to them turned around, seeing the start of a fight. Isaac couldn't care less about who saw him or how much trouble he'd get in, he just wanted to shut Aiden up, and he did just that, sending a swift punch to his face. He didn't stop, basking in the feel of his knuckles connecting with Aiden's nose and hearing the unmistakable crack of cartilage breaking. Even through the blood that was pouring down Aiden's face, he was laughing to himself because he'd finally found the thing that made Isaac snap and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"Isaac!" Scott shouted, attempting to break them up. He pulled a still fuming Isaac from Aiden and stood in between them.

"Move!" Isaac growled, his eyes flashing gold.

"No," Scott shouted in a warning tone. "You're giving them what they want!"

"I don't care!"

Ethan moved to help his brother up, smirking at his bloodied nose.

"What the hell is going on?" Coach Finstock asked, seeing a beat up Aiden.

"He attacked me," Aiden explained, putting on a pained expression and pointing straight ahead.

Coach Finstock looked over at Isaac, giving him an incredulous look. "Lahey, office. Now!"

Isaac shot Aiden an angry look before storming off into the other direction, heading towards the office. Scott, Stiles and Boyd followed behind him, ignoring the calls from Coach.

"Hey! Where are you three going?"

Stiles turned around, holding his arms out as if to shrug. "We're making sure he gets to the office. What if he tries to run?"

Isaac ripped the door of the school open and walked down the halls, in no mood to talk but it was like Scott wasn't getting it.

"What the hell Isaac? What was that?" Scott asked.

"Why didn't you let me..." he trailed off.

"Let you what, finish him off? You're just giving them what they want. You just have to-"

He spun on his heels cutting Scott off and standing inches from his face.

"I swear to god if you say ignore them one more time, I'm going to kick your ass. It isn't that simple. I have nearly every class with them."

Scott opened his mouth, unsure of what to say.

"...Boyd help me out?"

Boyd shrugged in response. "I wanted him to beat the shit out of him too. Hell I wanted to help."

"I second that," Stiles added. Scott gave him an exasperated look. "What?"

"We can't let that happen again," Scott finally said. "They want you to get into trouble. They're messing with you."

"I know!" Isaac yelled. He took a slow breath and shut his eyes to calm himself. "I know that. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I fell into their trap but there is no way in hell I'm going to apologize for doing what I've wanted to do since I first saw them here."

And with that, Isaac made the trek down the hall, alone, to the principle's office, slumping into one of the wooden chairs.

"There's just one thing I don't get," Stiles said, crossing his arms once Isaac was far enough away. "If the twins have harassed Isaac for the past few weeks they've been here, what did they do to spark what just happened?"

"Maybe he reached his breaking point," Boyd offered.

"Yeah," Scott sighed. "Maybe."

* * *

Erica squinted at Kaelen from across the table as she shoved a french fry into her mouth and chewed it silently.

"What is it with this pack and staring?" Kaelen asked, a smile quickly forming on her lips.

"Sorry," Erica said, sitting straight in her chair. "I don't think I ever thanked you for getting me to Deaton's. So thanks."

"It wasn't me alone. Allison helped."

Erica scrunched her nose, eating another french fry. "Yeah Allison and I have a complicated relationship so I should just thank you."

"What do you mean by complicated?"

"Her family tried killing me a few times, she shot arrows at my boyfriend, typical werewolf and hunter relationship," she shrugged. "So how long are you staying here?"

"Hopefully not long."

"Do you have family here or something?"

"I don't have _family_," Kaelen said using air quotes around the word family. "At least not the conventional kind."

"Okay, tell me about your non conventional family."

Kaelen looked up, sighing. "We're just not close, that's all. We're scattered around." It wasn't a bald face lie, it was the truth. It just wasn't the complete truth.

Erica nodded, as if she was satisfied with the answer, and finished off her fries.

"Deucalion's coming after us," Erica blurted out.

Kaelen raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by Erica's revealing information. "What?"

"Cora came to Deaton's a few weeks ago and told me that Deucalion wants Derek to get rid of us in order to join his pack. Boyd wasn't in the room when she told me so I didn't bother telling him. Besides, he would just tell Isaac."

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Kaelen asked.

"Because they'd just lose their shit and try to attack Deucalion when we all know they'll just get themselves killed. Dont get me wrong, Boyd is the smartest person I know but when it comes to our safety, he just runs on primal instinct." Erica balled up her napkin and tossed it onto her plate. "Deucalion gave Derek until the next full moon to kill us or else he was going to do it himself."

Kaelen wished she could say she was surprised but nothing about Deucalion surprised her anymore. She rested back in her seat, and thought out loud.

"The next full moon is in 6 days."

Erica nodded. "Yeah, and as far as I know, Derek hasn't come up with a plan yet."

"You dont think he's going to..." Kaelen trailed off.

"No," Erica said, shaking her head. "He might be the worst alpha to ever exist, and yeah I tried leaving his pack once but he cares about us. In his own fucked up way, he doesn't want us hurt. So knowing him, he's going to think up some way to get me, Boyd and Isaac out of town. But my dear alpha is a procrastinator. If all else fails, we're just going to run again. I'm just so tired of running for my life when I'm supposed to be the predator."

Kaelen sighed, looking out the window of the mall as Erica's words hit her. If Duke was going to force Derek to get rid of his betas and join his pack, that only meant one thing for her. She needed to speed up the process of Scott reaching his full potential and she needed to do it now.

* * *

**A/N: Back again! I hope you liked the chapter. This is the chapter I'm saying it's taking a slight turn. Not for worse but in the dynamic of Kaelen and Isaac's relationship. They arent in love or anything but they're getting to the point where Isaac feels extremely protective and next chapter you'll see Kaelen's protective side for Isaac as well. I love writing Erica, she's so much fun. Snarky with a bit of an edge. Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter. I like hearing your thoughts on what you liked or what you want to see happen. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Warrior of Care

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf or it's characters. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites. It means a lot to know someone is still reading this fic :) This chapter is named after a line in the song Guardian by Alanis Morissette. Anyways, here ya go!**

* * *

**Ch. 8 Warrior of Care**

**_I_**saac never liked thunderstorms. He hated every part of it from the crashes of thunder to the cracks of lightning that lit up the dark sky. It probably started when he was younger and he'd sneak into his parents room during a storm. When his mother was alive, she'd lift the covers and snuggle close to him, humming to him that it would be over soon enough. Once she passed away, the torch passed on to Camden who would groan before finally letting his younger brother under the covers. But that all changed once he'd passed away and it was just Isaac and his father. He was the farthest from compassionate and tender. He was hard, rough and angry that he'd not only lost his wife, but his oldest son.

_'Man up and stop being whiney.'_

Every time, without fail. The words stung like salt in a wound and whenever Isaac would allow a tear to slip from his young eyes, he'd get backhanded across the face or worse, punched like the man he was supposed to be acting like.

Isaac jumped, his hand slipping from the door handle as the thunder smacked above him. He pushed away the threatening memory and ducked a bit to look out of the window up to the sky.

"You okay?" Kaelen asked. Her hands slid off the steering wheel, staring at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

She eyed him and offered a soft smile before she opened her door, getting out of the car she'd "borrowed" from Derek and ran to get into the loft. She made it, only a few droplets of water on her jacket. Isaac, however, wasn't so lucky, rain dripping from his face. He smirked a bit.

"I should probably buy an umbrella," he joked.

Kaelen chuckled along with him, glancing up as the sky lit up. She couldn't see the moon but she knew that it was almost full, tomorrow being the night of the full moon. She'd kept the information Erica had given her to herself, not sure how to handle telling Isaac or even Scott about Deucalion's plan without giving her reasoning behind being in Beacon Hills away.

Isaac slid the loft door open and stepped in ahead of Kaelen. Call it a hero complex but there was no way he was going to let her walk into a pitch black loft first, especially when the rain was messing his sense of smell.

"Where is everyone?" Isaac asked, walking down the steps.

For a split second Kaelen thought that this was Derek's plan to keep Deucalion from killing his betas. To run away and that he'd left Isaac all alone. But as soon a she'd thought it, it was wiped from her mind when Derek turned on one of the overhead lights.

"Boyd and Erica are gone," he said sternly.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Isaac asked, coming down the steps. Derek didn't answer him and simply looked away. Something was up and Isaac had a funny feeling. "Derek?"

"You need to leave," he said.

Isaac chuckled softly, thinking this was all a joke. "What are you talking about Derek?"

"You need to go."

"What d'you mean. What happened? Why arent Boyd and Erica here. And where's Cora?"

Derek gave Isaac an icy glare and crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter where they are. What matters is that you need to leave."

Isaac blinked, quickly realizing this wasn't a joke and that Derek was serious. "Where am I supposed to go?" he whispered.

Derek turned away from him, dropping his arms and fingering the small glass of scotch in his hand.

"Please tell me this is not your plan?" Kaelen laughed dryly, coming down the steps. His forehead crinkled in confusing but she raised a hand before he could speak. "Erica told me."

"Told you what?" Isaac asked, furrowing his eyebrows. One minute Derek was kicking him out and now he and Kaelen were sharing a cryptic conversation.

"Just be quiet and keep things to yourself. Isaac, leave." Derek spoke.

Kaelen's mouth fell open. He was serious. This was his plan and he was obviously sticking to it. "Are you kidding me? Do you not think that Deucalion can find them no matter where they hide?"

"What is she talking about?" Isaac asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing," Derek said.

"Tell him what I'm talking about," Kaelen ordered.

Derek clenched his jaw. "Shut up!"

"What is going on?" Isaac questioned, raising his voice.

Kaelen took another step forward "Tell him or I will!" She gave Derek a challenging look and by the angry stare he was giving her, he had no plans to tell Isaac the truth. "Fine. Since you don't have the guts to, I will. Isaac I-"

She was cut off by a glass, flying straight at her. She caught it, inches from her face and held it as tiny lines and cracks formed around the base, making its way to the top. Kaelen ignored the sting of the glass shards biting into her flesh and crushed it, sprinkling the pieces onto the ground.

Silence filled the room and Kaelen tried to calm her anger so she wouldn't attack Derek.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Isaac asked, one more time.

"Tell him Derek. Tell him about Deucalion ordering you to kill your betas before the next full moon."

Isaac glanced at Kaelen as she spoke before staring back at Derek.

"Is that true?" he whispered.

Derek shot Kaelen a threatening look.

"Yes," he said sternly.

Isaac got closer to Derek and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't your burden," Derek said.

"Isnt my burden?!" Isaac shouted back heatedly. "Someone wants you to kill me and it isn't my burden? That's bullshit Derek and you know it! You told Boyd and Erica."

"Cora told them."

"_You_ should have told me," he said, pointing at the alpha. Isaac took a few calming breaths before trying to think of a plan. "W-we can stop them. We just need to call Scott and we can-"

"It isn't that simple. Just for once, listen to me and go. Please."

Isaac tossed his hands into the air, an exasperated look on his face. "Where? I don't have anyone."

Derek looked at the ground, trying to push away his feelings of guilt. Soon Isaac would see that he was doing this for the pack's good, and not to hurt him.

Isaac scoffed, walking back up the stairs and stalking out of the loft. Kaelen turned on her heels to follow him but paused, peering at Derek. Spiteful words were on the tip of her tongue but she knew that it would just make matters worse. Instead she jogged out of the room after Isaac. She stared out into the rain, squinting, as it fell harder than before to the point where it was almost blinding. She called his name, but heard nothing in response.

A missing werewolf was not something she needed now of all times and it was exactly what she'd gotten. Kaelen dug into her pocket, grabbed the keys and got into the car. Driving around in the rain was no easy feat, especially when she had no idea where she was going. She lowered the windows, scanning the roads and sidewalks for any sign of Isaac. She wasn't going to be able to do this alone and she knew it. Kaelen turned down the road towards Deaton's office and got out of the car, ignoring the rain pouring down over her. Her hand reached for the door handle but slipped off when it opened on its own.

"Kaelen?" Scott said, poking his head around the door, nearly hitting her with it. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help finding Isaac."

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Wait, what happened?"

"Derek kicked him out," she explained.

Scott squinted, obviously puzzled. "Why?"

"Deucalion is after Isaac, Boyd and Erica. He gave Derek until the full moon to kill them and Derek thought maybe sending them away would help."

"Where are Boyd and Erica?" he asked.

Kaelen shrugged. "I don't know but I'm assuming they're safe. I tried to catch Isaac before he left but he just disappeared."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Kaelen raised her empty hands and tried to relax her icy tone. "I don't exactly have a cell phone Scott, I barely have clothes."

He nodded and grabbed his own phone from his back pocket, dialing Isaac's number quickly. He listened to it ring several times before it went to voice mail.

"He isn't answering."

She shook her head. "We have to find him. If I know Duke, he isn't going to wait until the full moon. He's an opportunist. If he sees Isaac alone, he'll kill him without a second thought."

Scott bowed in understanding. "Okay, I'm going to get my helmet and we can go look for him. I'll even call Stiles to help. We'll go check his old house, he might of went there."

Kaelen nodded, moving to get back into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. As soon as she found Isaac, she was going to kill him.

"Now is not the time to go missing ," she said aloud. It was true and the more Kaelen thought about it, the more worried she grew. She wasn't even supposed to be here, out in the cold rain looking for a beta she shouldn't have saved in the first place. Kaelen's job was simple. Be a guide to the true alpha and once he reached his potential, she was meant to leave. If she had approached the situation like she was taught, Scott would have already been ready and she would have been gone. Maybe she was the one with the hero complex, constantly feeling the need to save someone. And now here she was peering down every alley, hoping to see someone who resembled Isaac.

She was sure she'd driven around the same place more than once and still no sign of him. Panic formed a lump in her chest and she wished she could just find him already. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to find Isaac before Deucalion or any of the other alphas did.

As if fate stepped in, Kaelen slammed down on the breaks, a shadowy figure walking out right in front of her car. She pushed the hair off of her face, staring ahead as the figure broke apart and became two.

A groan escaped her lips. "I am seriously getting sick of these two," Kaelen said through clenched teeth.

She put the car in reverse, ready to speed away from them but stopped when she noticed other figures in her rear view mirror. She stepped on the breaks yet again and barely had a chance to blink before the driver side door was ripped off of the car and she was yanked out of her seat.

Kaelen grunted, hitting the hard, wet asphalt, her hands breaking her fall. She tried to stand up but felt claws dig into the back of her neck, and lift her off the ground.

"Such a trouble maker," Kali said, as Ethan hoisted Kaelen up. "You know when Aiden told me you were at the high school I thought about coming down there and killing you myself, but I thought, why don't we give Duke's guardian a chance to be a real teenage girl."

"Glad you found me amusing," Kaelen hissed, squeezing her eyes close at the feel of the claws farther into her flesh. "And I'm not his guardian anymore."

Kali snapped her fingers, as if remembering a detail. "Right, right. The boy. But which boy? You saved Isaac once before. He might be a bit of a distraction. Maybe we can help you with that. We'll get rid of the orphan so you can take care of your true alpha."

"If you even think about touching either of them I'll-"

"You'll do nothing because you'll be dead," Kali shot back.

"You ever get sick of threatening me?" Kaelen asked through clenched teeth.

Kali shrugged, and evil sneer on her glistening lips. "You'd think I would but it's so much fun. Not as much as killing your little buddy will be. And he's so cute too." She sucked her teeth. "Too bad. I could of had so much fun with him."

"You know how this has to go Kaelen. We don't need you in our way helping a bunch of teenagers."

Ethan locked his forearms around Kaelen's head, ready to snap her neck when the time came.

Just as Kali was about to signal to Ethan, an unfamiliar growl, broke through their silence.

Aiden jumped at the chance, snarling towards the direction the sound came from. Kali stepped back, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Your calvary has arrived," she spoke, walking in a circle. "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

"Let her go," Isaac ordered, his eyes glowing gold through the darkness as he moved closer.

"You aren't in the position to be ordering us around, pup," Kali spoke tauntingly, stepping forward.

Kaelen wriggled around in Ethan's arms, but stiffened feeling his grip tighten. His grasp was too tight around her and she knew that if she didn't get out soon, she and Isaac would both be dead.

Kali cocked her head to the side, eyeing Isaac pitifully. "This isn't your war Isaac."

"It is if you don't let her go."

She frowned at the young beta and walked towards him, making sure his eyes were on her and her alone.

"You don't even know her and yet you're ready to risk your life for her. How sweet," she grinned maniacally.

Kaelen tried yet again to move but Ethan squeezed tighter, stabilizing her. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and if she couldn't breathe, she couldn't get either of them out of there.

"I'm going to give you a chance to run. By the time I count down to one, you should be gone," Kali said. "If not. You're going to become Aiden's chew toy."

"Let. Her. Go," Isaac said, slower this time. He wasn't going to budge from his spot, not until Ethan let Kaelen go.

"Five," Kali all but spat.

"Go," Kaelen warned, feeling Ethan crush her against him to keep her in place.

"No. I'm not leaving you," Isaac said.

"Four."

"You should listen to her," Ethan urged him.

Isaac shook his head, ignoring Ethan's warning. "I'm not leaving! You didn't leave me, so I'm not leaving you."

"Three."

"Two, one!" Aiden finished the countdown, growling as he ran towards Isaac and tackled him to the ground. Kaelen fought harder to get out of Ethan's hold. She wasn't going to let Isaac die for her, especially when it would be for nothing. She wiggled her arms from the grip Ethan had on her and wrapped her hand around Ethan's forearm, focusing all of her body heat to that one area.

"Ah!" he shouted, dropping her and clutching his arm in pain as his flesh sizzled. Kaelen's body buzzed when she landed on her feet, her lungs filling with oxygen. She barely had enough time to stand up before Kali's extending legs were swinging at her. She ducked the first kicked but felt claws scratch her face the second time around. Kaelen glanced over at Isaac as he put up a fight against Aiden. Instead of continuing her brawl with Kali, Kaelen ran towards Isaac, her fingertips tingling along the way. She needed to touch him in order for it to work but that wasn't going to happen while Aiden was on top of him. Instantly, Kaelen fell to the ground, feeling Kali's grip on her leg. She kicked forward, hoping the hit in the face was enough for Kali to release her.

Kali barely let go, her claws digging into Kaelen's calf. Her eyes flashed red in anger while she dragged Kaelen closer to her, a wicked growl escaping her mouth.

Kaelen kicked harder this time, grimacing at the feel of Kali's claws dragging across her skin. She used the car as an anchor to push her closer to Isaac and focused all of her energy on the dark-colored sedan. The car crumpled with the energy being shot at it as Kaelen rolled on the pavement finally reaching Isaac and grabbing his hand.

He clenched his eyes closed, seeing Aiden's vicious snarl above him, only opening his eyes when his ears were met with silence, and his body hit the cold linoleum of the veterinary office.

Isaac grunted, landing with a thud, Kaelen on top of him. He winced in pain while he sat up, holding Kaelen so she didn't roll off of him completely. She was scorching, almost enough to make Isaac feel like his clothes were on fire. He shook her a bit to awaken her.

"Kaelen?" he whispered, trying to ignore the pain from the claw marks across his chest and the seeping blood from his shredded shirt.

She released an agonizing groan and blinked several times before raising her head.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked, his eyes still raking over her for any cuts or bruises.

Kaelen nodded slowly, clearing her throat. "I will be when you stop trying to squeeze the life out of me."

Isaac loosened his grip on her and moved to stand up, his hand flying to his chest. Kaelen clumsily stood up, limping as she did. She frowned, seeing Isaac's chest.

"I'll be fine," he nodded to her, reading her mind.

"You should still get it cleaned up." Kaelen turned to call for Deaton, swallowing her words when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Kaelen, I think it's time you tell everyone why you're here," he started.

"Now isn't the time," she said dismissively.

Deaton opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a hand slid over his shoulder, silencing him.

"Yes, now."

Kaelen wanted to hiss every curse word she knew but instead glared at the person before her.

Isaac looked more shocked than anyone else. "Ms. Morrell?"

Marin looked at him for a split second before turning back to Kaelen. "Now is the time."

Kaelen wiped the blood from the scratches on her face before she scowled and limped into the examination room. She paused, sighing as if she was defeated or too tired to argue.

"Fine. Call Scott."

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! Okay, before I start with a long Author's note, I just want to say I kinda considered not writing this fic anymore. But that thought was fleeting and only because I'm an idiot and doubt my writing and wonder if anyone is even actually reading this fic anymore. Anyways, on to the happy. So yeah. I'm trying to space out the fight scenes and confrontations a little but you know there's an alpha pack trying to kill half of the characters so confrontation is going to happen. We got even more of Isaac being protective which makes me really happy and fan girly because we kind of had a snippet of that on the show. Well at least in that deleted scene (still crying, dont look at me) Also, we introduced Morrell and I'm going to leave you guessing if she's a good guy or a bad guy. Not to mention, she and Kaelen dont have a good relationship and it has to do with Morrell being Duke's Emissary and Kaelen being his "guardian" (and I use that word loosely) Next chapter, we find out what Kaelen is... somewhat. You'll see! :) **

**Make sure you review so I know if you liked it or hated it or what you want to see next. I already have the next 3 chapters fleshed out but I can always add something else if there's little things you wanted to see. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

**XOXO**


	9. All Eyes Are On You

**Disclaimer: Dont own Teen Wolf**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorites everyone! It's been a few weeks since I last updated. Blame that on the hiatus.**

* * *

**Ch. 9 All Eyes Are On You**

_**H**_e came as soon as Isaac called. He could hear it in his voice. Something was wrong and his first thought was that someone was hurt. But it was the opposite of that. Everyone was fine, it was him in danger. Scott's mouth hung open, his eye twitching every few seconds as his head wrapped around what was being told to him. He would steal glances at Stiles, wondering if his best friend was hearing what he was hearing, if the words were the same and if he was understanding anything coming out of Kaelen's mouth. From the looks on his face, he was just as lost as Scott. He needed answers to the questions running through his mind. Like what was Kaelen really doing here? And why was his French teacher/ Guidance councilor standing there, as if she wasn't the least bit shocked.

_True Alpha. Guardian._

Kaelen kept saying those two words over and over to the point where Scott was pretty positive that the words would haunt him when he fell asleep at night. And even as she tried to get her point across, he was still confused. What he did pick up on was that there was something different about him, and Deucalion wanted him dead for it. He glanced at Deaton, the older man's face not changing once this entire time.

"You knew?" he asked.

Deaton offered him a half nod. "I had a feeling. It wasn't confirmed until Deucalion came back into town."

"But why is he here? And what's the connection between Deucalion and Scott?" Stiles asked as he paced.

"Deucalion is also a true alpha," Marin said, stepping around the table. Kaelen shot her a pointed glare. The last person she wanted telling Scott anything was Marin. The woman only had Deucalion's interest at heart and needless to say, she wasn't to be trusted.

"How is that possible? She just said that this is a once every century type of thing," Stiles said, pointing a finger Kaelen's way.

"Okay one, it's rude to point and two. I said it's rare and it's_ supposed_ to happen once every century. Sometimes, an anomaly will occur."

"Anomaly?" Isaac said, knitting his eyebrows together. "What kind of anomaly?"

"It's possible for two true alphas to exist at once. A guardian is assigned to each alpha, per century," Marin spoke.

"You," Scott muttered, glancing at Kaelen. "You're Deucalion's guardian."

"I _was_," she answered quickly. "And guardian is a loose term. I do keep you out of harms way but I lead you. To your potential. Once you reach Alpha status my work is done."

"But Deucalion is already an alpha," Stiles commented. "Shouldn't your work be done with him."

Kaelen sighed, rubbing her hand across her head. "That's where the anomaly comes in. Two alphas means, two guardians. The problem is that one guardian is assigned to guide and the other is assigned to protect. The work is split in half. I was assigned to protect but since the second guardian hasn't made an appearance yet, I've had to guide too. Which, again, messes with the balance."

"So how is it that you're still here if Deucalion is already an alpha?"

"He didn't become an alpha by will. He became an alpha by force. When that happens to a true alpha, the balance is tipped. When the balance is tipped, I cant leave until that true alpha is dealt with, or another rises in his place."

Scott raised his hands to halt the conversation. "Wait. So Deucalion either has to be killed or I become a true alpha."

"Yes," Kaelen nodded.

"Why don't you just kill him then?" Isaac asked.

"It isn't that simple," Deaton pointed out. "Guardian's tend to care for who they're assigned to on an emotional level. Asking Kaelen to kill Deucalion is like asking Stiles to stab Scott in the heart."

"That's different," Stiles scoffed. "Scott is my best friend."

"It isn't," Kaelen said, shaking her head. "As much as I hate what he's become, I can't kill him. So that means I have to guide Scott to his full potential so that he can take his place and restore balance."

Stiles raised his hand high into the air and tapped a finger against his chin. "So you're a guardian?"

"Yes," she said.

"And you can teleport apparently?"

"Empathic teleportation." The three teenage boys looked at her as if she'd spoken another language. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It means I must have strong feelings to a place or a person in order to move. Like to get Isaac and I here, my link was Deaton."

"And when you showed up at the loft, your link was me," Isaac said, filling in the blanks.

Kaelen nodded before eyeing Scott. "I know this is a lot to take in but you have to understand what we're dealing with here. You're the only chance we have of stopping Duke."

He gulped, nodding his head. "And what about the second guardian? Where are they?"

"I haven't figured it out yet. I first thought it was Derek but you can't be a werewolf and a guardian."

"Why not?" Stiles shrugged.

"It's like they cancel each other out. Guardian's were created to protect. Werewolves were created to destroy. Even if all of them aren't like that."

Stiles stopped his pacing and crossed his arms, staring at her. "You still haven't answered my first question. Why are they here? How did they know about Scott in the first place?"

Kaelen spun on her heels and glared at Marin. "Well that's a question you'll have to ask your guidance councilor."

Marin's facial expression didn't change as the room turned to look at her. She raised her chin indignantly and a small smirk formed on her lips. "I led them here."

"What? Why?" Scott questioned.

"It's my job to towards Deucalion towards what's best for the pack. Which is you not becoming a true alpha or dead," she said.

"How is me dead best for the alpha pack?" he wondered.

"You dead means no worries for them to be stopped. It means ultimate power. It's what's best for the pack and sometimes what's best for the pack isn't always what's best for everyone else."

Isaac leaned over the table, clasping his hands. "So what are you? Some kind of witch?"

"No," she spoke. "I'm a guidance Counselor."

"And what about you?" Stiles nodded to Deaton.

"I'm a veterinarian," he smiled.

"You obviously aren't what you say you are. And I'm not even sure what a guardian really is but are you what she is?" Stiles asked.

"They're emissaries," Kaelen said. "Each pack has an emissary. The Hales had Deaton, Deucalion has Marin."

"What's the difference between you and them?" Scott asked.

"Yeah besides the whole teleportation thing?" Stiles added.

"They guide to what's best for the entire pack. I guide the true alpha to his full potential," she explained. "And they taught werewolves how to shape-shift between human and animal. Which I can't do."

"You can do that?" Scott asked Deaton, shocked.

"Yes," he answered.

Stiles frowned, eyeing Marin from across the room. "Into what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Marin shot back.

"Actually, yes, I would like to know," Stiles said.

Marin pushed herself off the counter she was leaning against and turned to walk out of the examination room.

"Why are you helping us?" Scott called to her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Because for once, I'm worrying about what's best for the world instead of what's best for my pack. And what's best for the world is to have you in it." She nodded once towards Deaton before leaving the clinic, the bell hanging from the door chiming once she'd exited.

Stiles sucked his teeth before glancing around the room. "So Deucalion wants Kaelen dead so that she can't lead Scott to his potential which would make it so that he stays powerful. Great." He rubbed a hand over his forehead before puffing out air. "Who are our other options for the second guardian? Maybe if we find them, it will speed up the process of Scott becoming a true alpha."

"I've marked off Allison and you so far. Besides that, I don't know who else to look for," Kaelen sighed, wincing as she crossed her legs.

Scott tried to think. "There's no one who I've met recently that feels like they're a million degrees and can teleport."

She shook her head, biting on her thumb. "No, that's just me. Not all guardians can teleport. And I'm only hot after I jump, or when I'm hurt. It's just my body's way of regenerating."

"Well that helps us," Stiles muttered. "Do they know they're a guardian?"

"Not always," Deaton said, folding his arms over his chest. "Think Scott. Anyone who has played a part in your life since you've been bitten, who wasn't there before. You being bitten might have sparked an interest in them and they might have started to notice you or talk to you more."

"Maybe you feel the need to protect them," Kaelen added.

He scoffed in response, thinking of one of the few people who fit that description. "You mean besides Jackson."

Kaelen frowned. "Who's Jackson?"

"Just this jock who kind of turned into this lizard thing we fought last year..." Stiles trailed off, his eyes darting back and forth as the dots connected. "That's it."

"Jackson's a werewolf, he can't be the second guardian?" Isaac said.

"No," Stiles shook his head. "Scott, who was a person who's been there since you first got the bite? A person who we've had to protect on several occasions from being killed. A person who wouldn't even look at us before this happened."

Scott's mouth fell open when realization hit him. It all made sense now.

"I know who the second guardian is."

And in that moment across town, as people were turning off the lights to head to bed, one person was still up, combing her long, strawberry blonde hair for what felt like the hundredth time, when a shiver went down her spine. She looked from the corner of her eye in the mirror and felt a cold hand snake over her mouth, stifling a scream for help.

"Shh, shh," Ennis whispered in her ear. "Not yet." He spun her around in her chair so that she could face the menacing Deucalion, his glasses in his hand.

He took in a deep breath before approaching the girl, smirking. "I finally found you. It took some searching and digging into poor Scott's life but, here you are, Lydia."

She stared at the stranger with glossy eyes, breathing rapidly as he got closer and squatted in front of her, the irises of his eye flashing a crimson red.

"Now," he started, his face contorting into something monstrous and dark, his cheek bones sharpening and fur, spreading out around his face. His teeth elongated, becoming those like a canine. Lydia had seen it before but to this day, it still frightened her. "Scream," he ordered.

And she did just that.

* * *

**A/N: I dont want to say filler but... no this chapter isnt a filler it provided a lot of information and I'm glad I didnt have to deal with fight scenes. Tadah! I told you guys Lydia would be back, right. And she's a HUGE part of the story now that we know she's a second guardian. It kind of follows route with the show but not really. She's still a banshee but after much research, I found out banshees are types of beings called daione maithe which is pretty much just Gaelic for fallen angel so that's what both her and Kaelen are. Which goes back to why Kaelen's name is what it is. Also I kinda changed what emissaries were but not by much. They're still the same as on the show but now they just do what's best for the pack. *breathes* Okay! Next chapter, Boyd and Erica come out of hiding (I couldnt keep them away too long) Deucalion makes good on his promise to Derek and more Kaelen and Isaac interactions. (They've got to fall in love eventually :) **

**Make sure you review! **

**XOXO**


	10. Ambush

**Disclaimer: Dont own Teen Wolf**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! Stay tuned for important A/N at the end of the chapter. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 10 Ambush**

**_T_**he sound was ear shattering. Like small glass splinters were piercing your eardrum over and over, causing your brain to rattle around your head.

Isaac felt as if his eardrums were going to burst as he placed his hands over his head, clenching his eyes closed for just some semblance of quiet.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, looking between Scott and Isaac as they both ducked down to escape the sound. "Guys!"

"Cant you hear it!" Scott shouted, his ears vibrating from the noise.

"It's so loud!" Isaac added. "What is that?"

"What does it sound like?" Deaton asked, looking at the two with concern.

"Like nails against a chalkboard," Isaac said, falling to his knees and cringing. "How do we make it stop!"

"It's Lydia," Kaelen spoke, looking up into the air as if she could somehow guide her hearing to hone in on the shrieks from across town. "The point isn't to make her stop it's to let us know that Deucalion knows what she is."

"He knows? How?" Scott spoke loudly, sighing when the noise finally stopped.

Kaelen thought and grinded her teeth, clenching her fists by her side. "Marin," she growled, turning around to face Deaton.

"She had to-"

"Dont!" she shouted at the older man. "She didn't have to do it. Yet again she's standing in my way in doing what's right."

"You know she can't help it."

"She could help it she just doesn't want to. Is that what this was? Me telling them everything so she could get the information she needed so that she could call Deucalion?"

Deaton averted his eyes for a split second and that was all the answer Kaelen needed. "Who's side are you on Deaton?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. "You and I both know what will happen if Scott doesn't become an alpha. I don't know about you but I'd rather not have Deucalion rule over the werewolves."

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"To save Lydia. Deucalion has her and since he's using her to get our attention, my guess is he wants me instead of her or else he already would have killed her. He knows I'll stand in her place."

"Wait, what do you mean 'stand in her place'," Isaac spoke up, stepping out from around the table. "You can't go in her place."

"I don't have a choice," she said. "He wants me dead. If I can at least get Lydia away from him, I can keep him away so we both are safe."

"And if you don't?" he challenged.

"I will," she said, facing Isaac. "Now are you all coming or not?"

"Uh guys, we have a problem," Stiles said staring down at his phone as it vibrated, alerting him of a new message.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What kind of problem?"

"Derek just text me." Stiles licked his lips nervously before looking up and hushing his tone. "Deucalion has Cora."

* * *

Derek paced back and forth, wringing his sweaty hands and crunching his foot against the sawdust on the loft floor. Not again. This couldn't happen again to him and what was left of his family. He just got Cora back and he couldn't lose her now.

"Would you stop, you're making me dizzy," Peter said from his spot of the futon.

Derek stopped his pacing and stormed towards his uncle, grabbing him by the shirt collar and slamming him against a wall. "My sister, your niece is about to be murdered and you're worried about me making you _dizzy_? Fuck off Peter," he growled, releasing him.

"I _am _worried about Cora," Peter shot back, straightening the neck of his t-shirt. "But walking back and forth isn't going to do anything about that. We need a plan."

"I do have a plan," Derek replied, just as the doors to the loft slid open. Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Braeden, walked in, alarmed looks on their faces.

Peter rolled his eyes dramatically. "They're your plan? A bunch of teenagers?"

"Can someone kill him again," Stiles spat.

"Are you going to do it?" Peter challenged him, stepping forward.

"You're half a werewolf, I'm so scared," Stiles replied sarcastically.

Scott walked down the steps, stepping in between them. "Enough! We're here to help right? So stop arguing."

"Where's Cora?" Isaac asked.

"Deucalion has her at the house. At least that's what the note said," he said, pointing to a piece of paper on the ground. "It was left outside on the door. I went out for one minute and came back to this note."

"Where were you?" Stiles nodded towards Peter.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was out with a lady friend."

Stiles' gave him a disgusted look. "What woman would want to date you?"

"Scott's mom did go on a date with him," Isaac mentioned, shrugging when they all glared at him. "What?"

"Can we focus please?" Kaelen asked, "What direction was that noise coming from earlier?".

He sighed. "I'd say northeast. Maybe more north. Why?"

She nodded. "And the old Hale house is on the outskirts of town right? On the south side of Beacon Hills"

Derek shook his head slowly. "Something like that."

Peter sighed. "What does this have to with anything? Actually why are you even here? And who are you anyways?"

Scott shot the older man a warning glare before turning to look at Kaelen. He eyed her curiously as a frown spread across her face. "What is it Kaelen?" he asked.

"Lydia and Cora are on two different sides of town. We wont have time to save them both," she said, laughing bitterly. "This is what he wants. He wants us to choose. He wants _you_ to choose."

Scott frowned. "Me?"

"Your guardian or your pack member."

"What the hell does this have to do with Cora?" Derek asked, looking between the two. "What's a guardian?"

Kaelen froze for a moment, weighing her options before springing into action. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. You all get to Cora. And call Erica and Boyd and get them back here as soon as you can. You'll need their help. Duke probably has every pack member guarding Cora."

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

She sighed before answering, as if confirming her plan in her mind. "I'm going to get Lydia. Just get Cora, bring her back here and do not under any circumstances, let any of the alphas near her once you get her away. If they have a chance, they'll take it and kill her."

"I'll stay here until you all get back, hold down the fort and all," Peter said, stepping back from the group.

"Are you good for anything?" Stiles asked, seriously.

"Come here and get closer to my claws and we'll see," he threatened.

"Stop!" Derek shouted at them both. "Peter's staying here. Come on, we don't have much time."

Scott seemed hesitant to comply but eventually agreed, knowing Kaelen only had his best interest at heart. They parted, all leaving the loft together, everyone except for Kaelen going in the same direction.

So far from her stand point, there was no scenario where she made it out alive. Lydia still had a chance. She couldn't let Deucalion kill Lydia especially after finding out she was like her.

"Kaelen," Isaac called, turning around from Stiles' jeep. "I'm not letting you go in there alone. They can go save Cora and I'll come with you."

Kaelen sighed, facing him. "Isaac. The four of them wont be able to fight off three alphas alone. They need you. Go with them, please."

Isaac shook his head, not letting go of her arm. He had a gut wrenching feeling that this all was going to go completely wrong or that someone was going to end up dead and he really didn't want it to be her.

Kaelen, pulled her arm out of his grasp and took hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'll be okay." It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the truth either. She had no idea if she was going to be okay. She just knew that one way or another Lydia was going to be safe. Kaelen dropped his hand and went to get into the car. Isaac let her go, ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He finally moved from his spot, jogging to the jeep and getting in beside Derek, staring out the window as Kaelen drove off.

"She'll be okay," Scott said, looking in the review mirror at Isaac. "We're worried too but, she knows what's best."

"Yeah, and besides if she dies, she can just rejuvenate like Doctor Who or something, right?" Stiles shrugged, pulling out of the front of the loft and speeding down the road towards the old Hale house.  
"Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Derek asked, leaning forward on his reclined seat.

Stiles went through everything they'd learned at the clinic, leaving no detail out. He mentioned Deucalion's true intentions, what Kaelen was, what Deaton and Ms. Morrell had to do with it, and finally, what Scott really was.

"Why am I not surprised?" Derek said. "You've never killed before."

Scott looked out the window at his comment and nodded. "I never felt the need to. Every life matters."

It was the last thing spoken before they pulled up to the Hale house, darkness covering it. They climbed out of the car, Stiles more awkwardly than the other three werewolves and trudged towards the house, on alert.

"Maybe you should stay in the car Stiles," Scott warned.

He shook his head quickly, waving his finger. "Unh uh. No way. The people who stay in cars always get killed first. Dont you watch like any of the scary movies I recommend?"

"No, because they aren't real," Scott said.

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah well you're a werewolf, you tell me what's not real and what is."

"Would you two shut up," Derek hissed, opening the front door and cringing when it creaked under the weight of his hand.

"Did you call Boyd and Erica?" Scott whispered.

Derek nodded his head. "I text them while we were waiting for Isaac." They crept into the house, making sure not to make a sound but the silence was killing Stiles.

"Can you guys smell like blood or anything? Or maybe hear something," he muttered.

"I'll smell blood when I kill you for making noise!" Derek threatened, stepping into the living room. It was completely still, nothing out-of-place from the last time her was there.

"Something's off," Isaac muttered, tensing up as he looked around the dark house.

"I don't like this," Stiles sang, his last word barely leaving his lips before he was grabbed and a hand thrown over his mouth. Isaac, Scott and Derek turned around, sighing when they saw Boyd standing by the door and Erica gripping Stiles tightly.

"Who brought the human," she teased, letting go of Stiles.

He gasped, clutching his chest. "You were human once too ya know."

She frowned, shrugging at him. "And yet I still wasn't as loud as you are right now." She glanced around the dark room, counting in her head who was standing before her."

"Where's Kaelen?"

"She went to get Lydia," Scott said.

"Lydia?" Boyd questioned. "What does she have to do with this? I thought her involvement was over once Jackson left."

"Long story. You guys should really make it to the pack meetings more often," Stiles said.

Erica bared her teeth at him, growling as she did. "Seriously Scott, try to leave your buddy at him more often."

"There's no one here," Derek said, standing up straight from his crouching position and speaking in his normal volume. "They would have heard us by now and came out. You guys check upstairs, I'm going to check down here just in case."

They split up, Isaac and Scott heading upstairs, Stiles on their heels. They each checked a room, and came back out, finding that it was empty.

"What the hell is going on?" Erica asked, meeting back in the front of the house after checking the living room. "Where are they?"

Isaac thought about what Kaelen had said earlier and clenched his jaw. "They were never here," he started, realizing that the nagging feeling, was in fact, real. "It's an ambush."

Erica's eyes went wide in realization. "Shit."

Derek ran a hand over his chin, leading the way out of the house, Isaac right behind him.

"Wait!" Stiles called, stopping on the steps of the Hale house. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Derek spun around, glaring at Stiles. "You want us to stand here and wait?"

"No, all I'm saying is we don't know anything right now. You can't go in there like werewolf Rambo."

"Wrong," Derek said. "We know that wherever the hell Kaelen was heading is where Deucalion is. Wherever Deucalion is, Cora is.."

Stiles sighed, looking at Derek. "We can't just go in there without a plan."

"He's right," Boyd said. "If what I'm hearing is correct, Deucalion wants Kaelen dead right?"

Scott muttered a barely audible yes.

"Then that means, this was all a pawn," Boyd continued. "Them taking Cora and luring us here was a distraction so he could get Kaelen alone and..." he trailed off.

"Kill her," Isaac finished, the warmth draining from his body. "This was all so he could kill her." He gulped, his nostrils flaring in frustration as he looked into Scott's eyes directly, knowing that if anyone knew what to do next, it was Scott.

"I think I can pick up on a scent if I try hard enough," Scott said, lifting his head into the air.

"Me too," Erica said.

"So can I," Boyd added.

Stiles jumped from the porch, landing solidly on his feet. "Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun Duuuuunn! Will the McChale pack make it in time to save Kaelen? Is Cora with them and if she is, is she alive? So many questions. lol but next chapter they're answered and depending on which characters you like, you might shed a tear. Kaelen and Isaac had a moment. :) Boyd and Erica are back and they're staying and are never going to die like ever. I'm still bitter, can you tell? **

**Okay, so as far as that important A/N here it is: I got a review saying that the reader was losing interest in the story and they just wanted Kaelen and Isaac together already. Now, normally if I get a bad review I learn from it, and try to do better. But here's what gets under my skin about that. When you watch a show, and you ship two people, would you rather them get together immediately and have the flame fizzle out, or let it be a slow burn, and when they do get together you're like "wow! This is perfect!" As a fan of anything, I'd choose the latter. So, if any of you feel like I'm taking too long to have Kaelen and Isaac fall in love, feel free to stop reading. No harm, no foul. But I'm not the "they looked into each other's eyes and fell in love" type writers. I like to think I show small sparks that they care for each other. Not to mention, this story is about these two but it greatly involves other characters Anyways, my point is, be patient. **

**Sorry for the super long A/N, I went off on a tangent lol. Make sure you all review. Ch. 11 should be up soon. Maybe like tomorrow. Or hell, maybe tonight. **

**XOXO**


End file.
